Halloween Costume Couplings
by SavageWoman
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose enter a Halloween Mystery Costume Couple Contest at their favorite nightclub. The only catch is, they don’t know who their partners are until they get to the club the night of the party. All Human, BxE, AxJ, RxEm
1. Chapter 1 Wings, Pompoms and Fangs

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just want to play with them for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Wings, Pompoms and Fangs**

BPOV

"Alice! You look so adorable. That costume is sooo cute on you! I can't believe your luck!" I exclaimed. She really did look adorable in that Tinker Bell costume. It fit her looks and personality perfectly. Rose and I always called her our little pixie. Alice and Rose were my best friends in the world. Alice and I went to high school together and were best friends. We met Rose our first year of college; she lived in the same dorms with us. After graduation we all ended up getting jobs in the Seattle area and continued to see each other on a regular basis.

"Thanks Bella!" Alice said in her beautiful voice. Alice really was a pixie. She was only about 4 feet 10 inches tall, waifishly petite and so full of energy that sometimes she resembled a three year old on a sugar high. She had short, black, spiky hair and inky black eyes that sparkled. Alice really was lovely and she possessed a such natural grace that even when she was walking she looked like she was dancing. Her costume was a pale green straight dress that flared slightly at the bottom than fell mid thigh and was hemmed in a zigzag pattern at the bottom. The dress had spaghetti straps the whole thing was covered in a sparkly see through material that had an iridescent quality to it. That same sparkly fabric also covered the little wings on the back of the dress. Of course Alice found the perfect stiletto heels in the exact color of the dress. Her make-up was flawless and she completed the look with a shimmery body spray that made her skin look like it was covered in fairy dust.

"Where's your costume? Don't tell me you're not going?" Alice said looking at my jeans and t-shirt. I really wasn't looking forward to tonight's Halloween party. Mostly because of my bad luck with getting stuck with complete boneheads when it came to 'blind date' type situations. And tonight's party seemed to fit the bill of 'blind date' material.

When Alice convinced me to enter the Halloween Costume Couplings Contest at our favorite nightclub, Eclipse, I was more than willing thanks to consuming more alcohol than I usually did. I had my suspicions that Alice and Rose had a hand in that so I would agree to the idea. The contest consisted of all the participants drawing a Halloween costume idea out of a hat that would have a male and female counterpart to the costume. The idea was to dress in the assigned costume and show up at the club for the party on Halloween. The rules were simple. No prior knowledge of who your costume partner was, no cross dressing, and you were expected to spend some time with the person you were paired with as a blind date of sorts. You just had to show up at the club in costume and find your 'mate'.

Alice, of course, drew Tinker Bell, therefore we were assuming that her mate was Peter Pan. Rose was going as a cheerleader so she would be looking for her football player. Cheerleader was perfect for Rose's look. She was a tall, leggy blond with gorgeous blue eyes and a body that stopped traffic. Her silky hair fell in a halo of curls down her back. And me, well I drew the vampire costume. It's really kind of funny too, since I already have freakishly pale skin and a widow's peak. Of course Alice and Rose altered my 'too conservative' costume to make me into a 'sexy' vampire. Luckily I was on hand to rein them in, telling them I wouldn't go if I didn't feel somewhat comfortable in it. I certainly didn't want to give my 'date' the wrong idea if he was a complete pervert.

Before I could respond, Rose came skipping into the living room of my apartment shouting 'Rah Rah' and 'Go Team' as she did suggestive moves with her pompoms. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the back of her head and it swung back a forth as she pranced around my living room. Her costume, though innocent enough, looked anything but on Rose's killer body. Every guy in the club tonight was certainly going to have their eyes on her very short, very tight skirt. It was one of those cheerleading skirts that didn't have all the pleats, but was form fitting with little chevron cut outs on the front hem to allow for easier leg movement I'm sure. Of course Rose altered her costume so the cutouts went up almost to the bottom of her lacy underwear. The top was nothing but a button up vest two sizes too small that was so skin tight it barely looked like it would contain her full breasts. The vest didn't come all the way to her skirt, leaving her flat mid section bare. The whole outfit was red with gold accents and trim. She finished off the outfit with red stilettos and sultry make-up.

"Where's your costume Bella?" Rose yelled.

"Stop shouting, Rose! I'm right here." I said pulling on the ear she shouted into trying to get it to stop ringing.

"Sorry. I guess I was still in cheerleader mode." Rose said looking a little sheepish. She quickly snapped out of it. "Come on Bella, we've got to get you dressed so you can find your vampire and swap blood or let him suck on your neck!" Rose quipped.

"Stop it Rose! What if he's a total loser. You know my track record with blind dates." I said blushing. "Can we at least have an escape plan if our dates suck." I pleaded. I was suddenly getting really nervous about tonight.

"Come on shweetie, let's get you dressed for your dwate." Rose teased.

"You know we're not going to let you get out of this, especially after all those great improvements we made to your outfit." Alice chimed in.

"Humph." I said as I trudged down the hall to get changed. "Stupid evil pixie and her slutty cheerleader friend." I mumbled. Of course this resulted in the giggles from Alice and Rose as I retreated towards my bedroom.

But before I could get to my room, that evil little pixie was at my side. "What are you going to do with you hair and make-up? Hmmmm?" Alice asked looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"I smell a makeover!" Rose called from the living room.

"Alice!" I whined, but before I could open the door to my room, I was shoved unceremoniously into the bathroom and onto the lid of the toilet.

"Don't move!" a suddenly fierce Alice growled at me before she ran out of the room. But before I could respond, she was back with a large bag full of her tools of torture for my make-over. "Rose! Can you work on her hair while I do her makeup?" Alice called as Rose rounded the corner into the bathroom.

"Sure thing, honey." Rose said with a grin.

"Guys, I don't need a make over. I'm sure my costume match will be a complete idiot, as usual. Why torture me needlessly?" I argued

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice sighed shaking her head like a disappointed parent scolding an unruly child. "You realize that you don't have to stick with your mate the whole night, just for the first hour or so. Then if you don't hit it off, you are free to create a new vampire mate, if you will." Alice laughed.

"And I'm sure there will be plenty of skanks paired with a few decent guys who don't want to spend the night fighting off their advances." Rose added with a conniving grin. "If vamp boy is a jerk, we'll get you a new one. We will just have to see who catches your fang vamp girl!" Rose said like it was the easiest thing to get any guy you wanted.

I gave in, as usual, and closed my eyes while Alice and Rose got to work on my 'makeover'. A half hour later they were done. And as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, I have to admit, they did a really good job. I was quite pleased with the results. My usually unruly wavy hair was transformed into a cascade of shiny curls hanging down past my shoulders. My hair framed my pale heart shaped face. Alice's expert application of makeup turned my usually boring brown eyes into smoky, sexy pools of chocolate. Since my skin was already pale, there was no need to make it whiter. Alice highlighted my cheekbones to make them look even higher. My lips were covered in a deep muted red and finished off with shiny lip gloss.

"Wow, ladies." I almost whispered. "You are miracle workers!" I smiled brightly, suddenly getting excited for tonight, as faint stirrings of butterflies started to awaken in my stomach.

"Bella! You. Are. Beautiful." Alice said a little exasperated as she enunciated each word.

"All we did was enhanced your natural beauty." Rose added fiercely. We had been having this same argument for years. Alice and Rose were always insisting that I didn't see myself clearly. They were always telling me I was beautiful, but I had a hard time seeing it. "Please sweetie, I wish you could see what we see." Rose said softly.

"Thanks guys!" I said gratefully. I felt guilty sometimes that I could not see what they did. "Tonight I will try to see myself as beautiful and try have more self-confidence. Of course the wonderful job you have done with my makeover will certainly make that a little easier." I said with a smile. "How did I get such good friends!" I said as I pulled them both into a group hug.

Alice was the first to break out of our small bonding moment. "Oooo! look at the time. Hurry and get dressed Bella or we're going to be late!" She said as she pushed me out of the bathroom and through the door of my bedroom.

I rushed to my closet and pulled out the dreaded costume. The costume was a such a deep purple that at first glance, one would think it was black. But when the light caught the slightly shimmery fabric the deep purple glistened. The tight straight skirt fell to my mid thigh. Rose and Alice had decided this was too conservative and would be hard to really dance in, so they added side slits that went to the top of my thighs. The inside lining of the skirt was blood red and would reveal itself only when I was seated. The top was a strapless bustier that laced up the back. It was covered in black lace and hugged my body like a glove. I was quickly self-conscience of the sudden amount of cleavage I had in this outfit, but Alice and Rose had assured me that I looked beautiful. The outfit was rounded out with a knee length black cape with a high collar and blood red lining to match my skirt. I was grateful I had it, just in case I wasn't comfortable with my date and could use it for 'cover'. Alice took pity on me and let me wear two-inch strappy heels instead of the usual four inch ones she was always trying to get me into. My fingers and toes were painted to match my red lips.

As I stepped into the living room, I was greeted with a chorus of whistles and catcalls from Alice and Rose.

"Damn, girl, you look hot!" Rose quipped.

"What she said!" Alice added with a huge grin. "Oh, I almost forgot. I found the perfect jewelry to go with that outfit." Alice proceeded to show me the earrings and chocker she got for my costume. The earrings had what looked like two-inch wooden stakes dipped in blood hanging from a one-inch black bow at the top. The choker was a three quarter inch wide black satin ribbon with a bow in the middle to match the earrings. From the bow hung another black wooden stake dipped in blood, only this one was three inches long and hung just above my cleavage.

"It's perfect Alice! Although are you trying to get me staked through the heart?" I laughed as I pointed to the little stake hanging around my neck.

Alice only smiled wickedly while Rose said, "I don't think it's your heart that necklace is pointing too, Bells!"

"Come ladies; let's go before I change my mind." I said with fake sternness as I headed for the door.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please be gentle, it's my first fanfic! ;) But really, please review! I'd love the hear from you! Thanks! - SavageWoman


	2. Chapter 2 Whipped

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just want to play with them for a while.**

* * *

Chapter Two - Whipped

EmPOV

"Emmet, you look like the incredible hulk in that outfit. You know when the hulk suddenly bursts out and he's wearing clothing that looks three sizes too small." My friend said laughing as he walked up to me in line at Eclipse. "What are you supposed to be anyway?" he smirked, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Edward!" I yelled playfully hitting him back in the stomach. "I. Am. The. 'Pan'. You know, as in Peter?" I said confidently striking a pose with my hands on my hips, legs apart with my head held high. Edward has been one of my best friends since college.

"Well that certainly explains the tights." Edward laughed eyeing my legs. "Wait! Emmet, did you shave your legs!" he said incredulously.

"Shhhh! Keep it down. I… I, aw man." I stuttered trying to shush Edward's laughter. "I put on those stupid tights and my leg hair was poking out everywhere. I had no choice. It was freaky!" I mumbled sheepishly.

"Whatever you say _Emmie_!" Edward winked as he tried to contain himself. "You have very sexy legs _Emmie_ baby." he whispered in my ear before he roared with laughter again, almost falling over.

"Shut up, _Eddiekins_!" I almost shouted, trying to look annoyed at the use of my least favorite nickname, Emmie. I did get some satisfaction at seeing Edward's annoyed face when he heard what I called him.

"So. What are you supposed to be?" I said eyeing Edward's football player costume. "Trying to pretend you actually have 'real' muscles like me?" I joked while I flexed my biceps to show off my guns. The shoulder pads made Edward's muscles almost as big as mine, but not quite. And of course mine were _all_ me.

"Hey not all of us can be freakishly large like you, Emmie." He said sweetly, batting his eyelashes at me.

"Ewww!" I shoved him away and we both laughed at our exchange. "So do you think we'll get paired with tota…" I was barely aware of my voice trailing off as I caught a glimpse if the most gorgeous creature in the world. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, long legs that went _all_ the way up, and a rack to die for. I was only vaguely aware of Edward calling my name. I was whipped.

"Emmet. Emmet! What's wrong?" Edward said before he following my open mouthed gaze to the tall blonde in some skimpy costume I didn't even notice. "Oh. OH!" Edward started laughing.

"Wha… What did you say?" I mumbled to Edward never taking my eyes off that incredible woman as she kept walking towards me talking to her friends.

"Hey, Emmet. Close your mouth and stop drooling over _my_ date." Edward said with an evil grin.

"Huh? What do you mean, your date!" I said angrily. "You're not supposed to bring a date to this. And when did you meet her? What's her name?" I started to rant. I mean what was he thinking. She's totally not his type. Edward and I usually didn't go for the same girl. I think that's one of the reasons we get alone so well because we rarely competed for the same things. But I was going to have to make an exception here and steal this one away from my friend.

"Whoa, Emmet! Come on man. Didn't you see the costume she was barely wearing?" He said sounding surprised. "She's the cheerleader to my football player." He said smugly.

I just stood there stunned for a moment. "You mean you didn't ask her out?" I said as a smile of comprehension started to spread over my face.

"Nah, man. I've never seen her before." He smiled at me and then turned to watch her as she started to walk past. "At least I'm going to have a goo…" Edward's voice trailed off.

I glanced over at Edward to see him staring. No wait, he was completely stunned; mouth open wide as he stared at the pretty brunette in the sexy vampire outfit walking with my goddess. Hmmm... I wonder if that's what I looked like just a minute ago.

"Oh, Eddiekins." I chimed in a sickly sweet singsong voice. "Vampire got your tongue?" I snickered as I watched Edward's green eyes stare longingly at her. He suddenly gasped. I quickly looked at the brunette in time to see her duck her head away from Edward as a blush quickly spread out over her cheeks. Oh yeah! He's got it bad. As I looked over to my cheerleader, I thought, 'Yeah, he's got it almost as bad as me.'

BPOV

As we arrived at the nightclub, there was already a long line; a low and constant thump could be heard outside from the loud music playing inside the club. Of course Rose had a good rapport with all the bouncers, so we never had to wait. As we walked to the front of the line, I noticed quite a few glares being shot our way. I immediately started to feel self-conscience about my costume. I mean come on; compared to Rose and Alice, I was nothing to look at. I was 5 feet 4 inches tall, with brown hair that always wanted to wave, and not in a good way, I might add. I had brown eyes and deathly pale skin. My heart shaped face was topped with a widow's peak, which only came in handy during Halloween. I was slender, but certainly not athletic in any way. I have to admit, I am more graceful and confident than I was as a child. Alice and Rose have helped me a lot in that department. But I still do not have near the amount of grace and confidence as they would like.

'Snap out of it!' I mentally chided myself. 'I'm working on it.' I argued back to myself. Tonight I was going to make an effort to see myself as beautiful and have a good time, even if I was only pretending.

Feeling a little mental at the internal rant going in my head, I glanced over to some of the people waiting in line and immediately noticed a big guy in a green costume that looked three sizes too small. He was staring open-mouthed at Rose. Of course, _that_ reaction to Rose is the norm when we went out in public. Then I heard a velvet voice say, 'She's the cheerleader to my football player.' I snuck a peak at the bronze haired football player who had his back slightly turned to me. Rose had all the luck. We weren't even in the club and she all ready had half the men lusting after her. I wasn't jealous. Not really; it's just that it would be nice to occasionally have someone lust over me every once in a while. I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through his bronze hair. Wait! What am I saying! Shook my head slightly as I nudged Rose and nodded my head towards the big guy in green.

"I think that Jolly Green Giant over there likes you, Rose." I teased smiling towards the big guy. Then I heard it. Rose actually giggled. "What was that? Did you actually giggle?" I said smiling. I could not believe my ears. In all the years I had known Rose, I don't think I have every heard her giggle. And not just giggle, but giggle like a school girl. "Hey, Alice. I think someone likes the Jolly Green Giant." I said as I made kissy face sounds at Rose.

"Shut it, Bella!" She shot back, blushing. _Rose blushed_!

"What? Are you blushing Rose? Oh my…, you are!" I said with an evil chuckle. While I was still chuckling at my friend I glanced back in the direction of the Green Giant only have my gaze captured by the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen. And they just happened to go along with the bronze hair I had been fantasizing about a few moments before. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips… Of course embarrassment suddenly brought me back down to earth, and I quickly ducked my chin to hide the blush rapidly spreading out over my cheeks.

"Bellllaaa. What are you blushing at!" I heard Rose tease back. Stupid traitor cheeks I thought. But then I heard her say "Ah" in her all-knowing tone. "I think Bella has a secret admirer. Too bad he's mine for the night."

"What!" I almost shouted as my head snapped back up to glower at Rose. I mean really. She can have anyone she wants. Why does she have to take the one I want… What am I saying! Am I jealous? No I couldn't be; but I was! I groaned internally.

"Calm down Bella! He's the football player to my cheerleader. But I promise when the 'date' part of the night is up, he's all yours. I'm more interested in all things green anyway." She said warmly and then she did it again; she giggled. What's up with her anyway?

"Besides, I think he prefers sexy little vampires. Rose, did you see the way he was staring at Bella?" Alice said grinning.

"What do you mean was? He's still standing there staring at you all gooey-eyed Bella!" Rose said all smug. Rose and Alice looked at me with goofy looking grins on their faces.

"This is going to be so much fun." Alice said clapping her hands.

I could hardly believe my ears. I snuck a quick peak over my shoulder at the bronze haired Adonis as he stood there opened mouthed still staring at me. The Green Giant was waving his hand in front of the football player's face trying to get him to snap out of his trance. I quickly looked away as I tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to stifle a giggle as my stomach erupted in nervous butterflies of anticipation. Rose and Alice suddenly squealed and brought me back down to earth, but only a little bit.

Garrett greeted us as we arrived at the head of the line. "Hey girls! Alice you look great! And Rose, all I can say is WOW!" He said smiling, but then he leaned in a little closer to me and said. "Bella, you can bite me anytime you want to make me your vampire." As he straightened back up he winked. Garrett was one of the bouncers at Eclipse and he always flirted platonically with me. But suddenly it didn't feel platonic anymore.

I decided to go with a nonchalant laugh to hide how nervous he made me feel. "Ha! You let me know when you want to join the undead and I will make your wish come true!" I said with a wink. Rose and Alice just stood there, staring at my sudden boldness. But when I tried to walk past him he grabbed my hand and dropped to one knee.

"Ahhh, Bella!" He grinned clutching my hand to his heart. Then he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. I, of course, blushed and ducked my head, again. Garrett straightened up and released my hand. "One day I might take you up on your offer." He said laughing, as Alice, Rose and I walked into the nightclub.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added me to their alerts and favorites! I'm flattered! If you feel so inclined to review, please do so. But if you don't that's ok. I won't beg! ;) Thanks! - SavageWoman**


	3. Chapter 3 Home

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just want to play with them for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Home**

**APOV**

After we entered the club, we checked in for the costume party and were ushered to an area of reserved seating. As none of our costume mates had checked in, we quickly found a table that would accommodate the three of us plus our mates. We decided to stick together for the night just in case one of us ended up coupled with a complete jerk. I was so excited for Bella. Not only had Garrett been seriously flirting with her at the door, she completely stunned the football player AND she was going to get to meet him because he was obviously Rose's 'mate'. This was going to be so much fun and it will be a big boost to Bella's confidence level.

Our table was on the upper level of the club and had a view of the dance floor and bar below. After we order some drinks, I got up and stood at the rail for a moment to scan the already crowded dance floor below. I was trying to determine whom Bella and I would be 'mated' with for the evening, when I heard a booming voice yell something near the entrance of the club. I realized it was the Jolly Green Giant.

"Tinker Bell! I need some fairy dust!" He yelled as he drew nearer, looking up at me from the dance floor below. I started to laugh with the realization that he was my Peter Pan. I walked over to the table and watched him as he hurried to the stairs.

"Oh Rose!" I cried, jumping up and down clapping my hands. "I think _I_ get to have all things green tonight." I said impishly as Rose looked over at the rapidly approaching Green Giant. Her eyes slightly narrowed at me while she smiled at me. I could tell she was a little annoyed that the Green Giant was actually my Peter Pan.

"There you are my little one!" He said with a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but return his infectious grin. He was the biggest man I had ever seen, tall and full of muscles. He looked like a linebacker, a very ripped linebacker. His costume on the other hand was hilarious! He was dressed in a skintight light green tunic and shorts that were hemmed in a similar fashion as my dress. The outfit was rounded out with a little green hat with a red feather, elf shoes and green tights. The tights were the best part. "I am Pan, Peter Pan!" he said it as if he were James Bond or something. Bella burst into laughter at his declaration.

"What's so funny vampira. Your sexy powers are no match against my fairy dust!" He smirked, raising an eyebrow at Bella and glancing over his shoulder at the approaching football player. "I do think they will work well on football players though." He winked and then broke out in laughter as she blushed profusely.

Just then he opened his arms wide and I couldn't resist jumping into his arms. As he hoisted me in the air, I decided to introduce myself. "The name is Alice, but you can call me Tink." I said with a grin. He grinned back and perched me on his shoulder. I watched as the football player approach our growing little group.

"I'm Emmett, but you can call me Sexy Peter!" he boomed while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rose rolled her eyes and snickered at that one. This caused 'Sexy Peter' to beam at Rose. 'Yeah, he's got it bad for her,' I thought to myself with a little smile.

"Hey Emmett." the football player said. "I see you finally found your Tinker Bell." He said smiling. Then he looked up at me. "I'm Edward." He said, stealing a quick glance in Bella's direction. "I'm sorry you had to get stuck with the incredible hulk here. If he gets out of line just go for his soft spot, right –"

"Hey man, we won't be showing anyone my soft spots!" Emmett laughed.

As Edward and Emmett bantered back and forth, my eyes were pulled towards the stairs. I caught my breath as I saw a man with slightly messy honey blond hair walking up the stairs in our direction. He was tall and lean, and he moved a little like a lion. As I was trying to take in more of his appearance, my black eyes briefly meet his clear blue eyes and something changed. I felt peaceful. 'That's weird,' I thought to myself. I motioned for Emmett to put me down. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I skipped off to get a better look. As he came into my view, my heart almost stopped. I was lost in his intense gaze as he looked into my eyes. I was HOME. He reached the top of the stairs, his eyes never breaking their hold on mine.

I walked over to him and said, "You've kept me waiting a long time." I gave him a shy smile, as I held out my hand to him.

"I'm Sorry, ma'am." He said returning my smile, ducking his head like a gentleman as he took my hand.

"I'm Alice." I almost squeaked, still holding his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alice, or would you rather be called Tinker Bell?" He said still smiling. I didn't want to break our contact, and he seemed just as perfectly content to stand there holding my hand and gazing in my eyes. It wasn't until he was right in front of me that I noticed what he was wearing. He was a vampire. Bella's mate!

"You can call me what ever you want." I said, a little dreamily. I know I sounded completely cheesy, but I couldn't help myself. I was in love. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Okay. Alice it is. I can't keep calling you Tinker Bell after tonight. What will the neighbors think." He said with a wink. Oh how I hoped he would see me after tonight. Just then I heard Rose's voice behind me squeal.

"Jasper! What are you doing here! I thought you were still living in Texas?" Rose said excitedly, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Rose?" he responded breaking his gaze with me as he turned to look a little dazed and confused at Rose. I realized Rose was pulling him into a hug and I instantly felt a growl start to rumble in my chest. Rose looked at me and started to smirk. All I could think was 'how does she know _Jasper_.' My mind sighed his name. How could she take him from me? He is _mine_. However, as I looked up, Jasper's eyes met mine again and I knew that my worries were unfounded.

"Hey Jazz. Nice costume, by the way. I see you've met Alice the pixie." Rose said as she pulled away. "Do you want to meet your 'mate'?" she asked. Jasper looked a little confused for a minute as he glanced at me, but then he smiled and nodded his head.

"_Jazz._" I sighed too quietly for any one to hear, as we returned to our table.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**RPOV**

Ever since I saw that gorgeous hunk of a man in green outside the nightclub, I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like a teenager girl with a massive crush, which was so unlike me. I was having a hard time stifling the giggles that kept welling up in my throat. I've never acted this way about anyone, even when I was a teenager. I have always been self-confident in my looks and the effect I have on people. But now I was nervous and it was a little disconcerting. He was so cute with his dark curly hair, hazel eyes and pouty lips. And his body; I was getting hot just thinking about all those muscles and his rock hard abs. That costume was so tight it left little to the imagination and as he moved I see every ripple of EVERY muscle. Oh what I wouldn't give to be alone with him for a while…

I couldn't believe Bella flirting with Garrett at the door. I wanted to shout 'way to go girl!' but I didn't want cause her to go back into that shell of hers. So I just watched. She really did have amazing looks, although not as amazing as mine. But she could certainly have her pick of the men at the club if she'd just let herself go and not worry that she's 'out of everyone's league'. How can she dismiss her looks and the effect she has on men. I only hope that the reaction the football player had to her will get her to start believing in herself. Even I was amazed at the apparent hold she seemed to have on him when he saw her. As I sat at our table, I was a little lost in my thoughts of musclely greenness. Suddenly I heard Alice call my name.

"Oh Rose!" she squealed. As I turned to look at her jumping up and down clapping her hands, I say the object of my fantasies walking towards Alice. "I think _I_ get to have all things green tonight." Alice said impishly as she glanced at me. I felt a wave of jealously wash over me and had a hard time controlling my reaction. I hoped Alice didn't notice my eyes narrow, as I struggled to hold my smile at the realization that he was Alice's 'mate'.

I found myself watching him his interacted with Alice and making Bella blush by hinting the effect of her vampire powers on football players. I wasn't even sure what expression I had on my face. But as soon as he opened arms to Alice, I instantly felt jealous as she jumped into his waiting arms. Oh, how I wish it was me he was wrapping his big heavenly arms around. What did he say his name was… Emmett? But as he perched her one his shoulder and asked her to call him 'Sexy Peter' I couldn't help but think, 'Sexy Emmett'. I snickered at that and looked up to see him staring at me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen. Unfortunately, Emmett's attention was pulled to the football player. Emmett greeted his friend, who introduced himself as Edward. I didn't miss his quick glance over to Bella, neither did Alice, judging by the smirk on her lips. Alice jumped down and walked off towards the stairs as Emmett and Edward bantered back and forth.

I decided I had been silent far too long. Besides, I needed to get a lay of the land, so of speak. I was about to grab Bella and drag her over to the guys, being sure she would be too shy to do anything on her own. But once again, she surprised me. She was already there, standing in front of Edward saying something about soft spots.

"Who's soft spot are looking for, Bella?" I asked with a smile. She glanced up at me, returning my smile, opening her mouth to respond.

But before she could say anything Edward quickly added, "Well, was I about to ask her if she had a soft spot for football players." He looked at her as he said the last part softly. As she returned his gaze, her cheeks blushed pink. Amazingly, she didn't duck her head this time. They just continued to stare at each other like they were in their own little world. Not wanting to break the moment, I turned to the object of my affection.

"I thinks I've lost my 'mate' to a vampire attack." I whispered leaning in towards Emmett. He chuckled as we took a few steps away from Bella and Edward to give them their moment.

"I had a feeling her vampire powers would work on Eddiekins." He whispered back loud enough to be heard by Edward. He paused for a minute as he glanced at Edward, seemingly annoyed. "I didn't even get a rise out of him." He mumbled to himself. He looked at me and I raised one eyebrow in question. Emmett just laughed and said. "Edward hates it when I call him Eddiekins. But look at him. I got nothing, no reaction at all. Man, he has fallen hard."

"I think the same holds for our Bella as well. I'm Rose by the way." I was hoping I could get to know him before Alice came back to take him for a while. Where did Alice go anyway. But right now I think it was time for a subject change. I loved Bella and Alice. They were the sisters I never had, but right now I was more interested in this hot, good looking man, with his curly hair, muscles,… Ahhh.

"I'm Emmett, but you can call me… Sexy Peter." he laughed again as I finished that last part for him, laughing with him.

"Yes I heard, although I think I'm partial to 'Sexy Emmett." I said coyly as I put my hand on his bicep. Wow, the muscle of his arm rock solid.

"I'm quite partial to cheerleaders, myself." he returned with a wicked a sparkle in his eye. My insides melt.

"What are you two whispering about over there." I heard Bella say. Emmett and I turned to look at her. Bella and Edward had their eyebrows raised at us with stupid smirks on their faces. Oh, she did NOT just turn the tables on me, trying to embarrass me, did she?

"Emmett was consoling me." I said seriously. "It would appear that my 'mate' has fallen under your sexy vampire spell and now I've been abandoned. Mateless." I said all pouty. Emmett put his arm around my shoulders, pretending to console me. I was just thrilled he was touching me. As I looked up at him, his playful expression turned positively hungry and I thought he was going to kiss me right then. But Edward cleared his throat, breaking the moment. 'Stupid football player' I muttered in my head.

Bella shot me a warning glare as she tried not to smile, blushing a little. "Rose, You seem to have gotten over you loss quite well." She shot back as the smile she was trying to stifle suddenly spread out over her face.

I glanced over to where Alice had gone and caught the shimmer from her outfit as it reflected the lights from the dance floor below. She was talking to a man in a vampire outfit. He seemed familiar in a way. I decided to have a little fun with Edward and Bella.

"Oh Edward, I think you're about to get a little competition for your vampire's attention. She just might bite you and leave you now that her _real_ mate has arrived." I said looking over to Alice and the vampire. Wait… Is that Jasper? "I'll be right back!" I shot over my shoulder as I almost ran over to Alice.

"Jasper!" I called happily.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay! So thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm trying to reply to each of your reviews so If I forgot someone or repeated a reply, I apologize.

**I know it seems like Bella and Edward are moving along faster than is normal for their characters, but we are seeing their interaction from someone else's POV. It's always more obvious to everyone else but the ones who are involved.**

**And because I know you want it, I will have Edward's POV in the next chapter.**

**I have a poll on my profile to see if anyone can guess where I got the inspiration for this story line. Please vote for what you think sparkLed my mind!**

**Now for some more Disclaimer stuff… Alice and Jasper's first words to each other taken from Stephenie Meyers 'Eclipse', pg 301. So there! XP Makes me wish I'd thought of myself.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Complete Me

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just want to play with them for a while.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 Complete Me

**EPOV**

I could not believe it. I was actually going to get to talk to her. Bella, beautiful Bella. Wow, I don't know what I did in a former life, but I don't plan on wasting this gift. I was going to do whatever I could to get to know this angel and make her mine. I never really put much stock into the whole 'love at first sight' gag, Bella has made a true believer out of me.

When I first saw her outside the club, I was swept away. I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings. I do remember my jaw going slack, but I didn't really care. I just could not tear my eyes away. She had long beautiful chocolate brown hair that framed her breathtaking face. I could tell her complexion was flawless and I knew she would be even more beautiful without all the Halloween makeup. She was slender, around 5 foot 5 inches tall, give or take with the heels she was wearing, and I could tell she had a nice figure, but I couldn't get a clear picture because of the vampire cape she was wearing. However, the best part about her appearance besides her full lips that I have been aching to claim with my own, was her amazing brown eyes. Those eyes seemed to hold so much life; I could get lost in them for hours. If that wasn't enough, the outfit she was wearing was incredibly sexy.

I am sure Emmett thought my reaction outside was over the top. As I watched her walk past, something kept disrupting my view of her. I finally realized it was Emmett's hand, as he tried to break through my ogling. Then I saw that bouncer flirting with her and I started to get angry. I'm not sure who I was upset with more; Emmett for distracting me or the flirting bouncer. I caught Emmett's arm to still his distraction attempts right as that bouncer said her name – _Bella_. I felt my heart drop when he wend down on one knee and kissed her hand; I almost lost it. I had never been so jealous in my life. Luckily, Emmet intervened and he positioned himself to block my view, laughing at my reaction. I was able to catch a glimpse of Bella blowing him off as she casually sauntered into the club. I took several deep breathes as I tried to calm myself before I made a complete ass of myself in front of her. I just had this sudden need to protect her.

Now here I am getting ready to meet this angel. I was relieved when I followed Emmett up the stairs and saw that Bella and her friends had a table large enough to accommodate six people. I was hoping that this meant that I would be able to, at the very least, sit at the same table with her. I was still a little nervous about who her 'mate' would be for the evening. What if they hit it off? What if I don't stand a chance? I don't want her mate to be a total creep, because she does have to spend time with him. I'm just hoping she won't want to spend the rest of the night with him.

As I came up behind Emmett, I ran a nervous hand through my already messy hair. Luckily, football players in uniform are not known for their flawless hair, so I didn't try to smooth it down. I knew it wouldn't do any good anyway. I overheard Emmett saying something but caught only about half of it. It sounded like he said 'sexy matches and fairy dust work on football players.' I was going to have to find out what he said, because is caused Bella to blush the most beautiful shade of pink. She looked amazing. I could see more of her outfit now that her cape had slid a little to one side. It was incredible; no, she was incredible. She had a figure I could take a lifetime getting to know.

Just then, I saw a green streak leap into the air and land in Emmett's waiting arms. I assumed this was his 'mate' – Tinker Bell. I decided to watch Bella as Emmett and Tinker Bell made their introductions. She said her name was Alice. I chuckled to myself when I heard my friend say 'Sexy Peter.' That was a classic Emmett moment. I decided it was time to introduce myself.

"Hey Emmett, I see you found your Tinker Bell." I said smiling. As I looked up to Alice perched on Emmett's shoulder like a little pixie, I tried to sneak a peak at Bella, hoping she had noticed me. I was trying to play it cool, but I was so out of my league; I felt like a complete bonehead. "I'm Edward. I'm sorry you had to get stuck with the incredible hulk here. If he gets out of line just go for his soft spot, right –" I laughed as Emmett as he cut me off.

"Hey man, we won't be showing anyone my soft spots!" Emmett laughed.

"But you really are a softy, you know." I bantered back slightly turning in Bella's direction so she would not feel left out of the conversation. Emmet put Alice back on the ground and she skipped away. I swallowed hard as I tried to hide my nervousness before I turned to Bella to introduce myself.

"I see you've already met Emmett, aka Sexy Peter." I smiled warmly hoping she wouldn't notice the slight shake to my voice. "I'm Edward." I said offering her my hand, hoping she would take it so I could get the chance to touch her. As she took my hand, I felt a spark of electricity pass through my body from the connection. I can't be sure but I think she felt it too because we both quietly gasp at the same time.

"I'm Bella and that's Rose.," she said looking up at me from under her eyelashes as she dropped my hand to motion over to her cheerleader friend. As I marveled at her apparent beauty, I couldn't help be a little sad that she wasn't touching me anymore. "So tell me about those soft spots of Emmett's, just in case we need to rein him in?" She said with a wink. I felt a jolt go through me as I realized she was flirting with me and my heart soared again. I found myself slightly dazed unable to form a coherent word. Fortunately, her friend Rose saved me from an embarrassing pause when she decided to join our conversation.

"Who's soft spot are looking for, Bella?" she asked with a smile. Bella glanced up at me, returning my smile, opening her mouth to respond.

However, before she could say anything I suddenly blurted out, "Well, was I about to ask her if she had a soft spot for football players." I was cringing in my mind as I mentally opened my mouth wide and stuck my foot in. My voice softened at the end of my idiotic declaration in anticipation of her response. But as she looked up at me and captured my eyes with her deep chocolate orbs, I was struck again by her angelic features as her cheeks blushed pink. As we stood there, lost in each other's eyes, I forgot where I was for a moment.

Bella was the first to break the connection when she suddenly laughed. It sounded like church bells it was so beautiful. She blushed as she said, "I'm sorry. I seemed to have lost my head. What did you say?"

I groaned internally. Should I repeat my bonehead remark? 'Yes!' my heart shouted. For once, my head agreed. 'We' wanted to know. "I asked if you had a soft spot for football players." I said quietly. Her brow furrowed at my remark and I felt my face fall a little. Then she blushed and ducked her head. I couldn't resist lifting her chin to look at me as my thumb unconsciously caressed her jaw. As she looked up at me, she simply nodded her head. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I prefer vampires myself." She smelled so good, like strawberries and freesias. I felt her breath fan my check as she softly laughed. As I pulled away, she motioned for me to look over at Emmett and Rose. I reluctantly turned my head towards Emmet and Rose; I wasn't _completely_ shocked to find them in a similar stance as us. Hmmm… I like the sound of that word, _us._

"What are you two whispering about over there." I heard Bella say to Emmett and Rose. I raised my eyebrows to them and smirked.

"Emmett was consoling me." Rose shot back, obviously not appreciating Bella's attempt to embarrass her. "It would appear that my 'mate' has fallen under your sexy vampire spell and now I've been abandoned. Mate-less." she said with a pout. As I watched Emmett put his arm around her shoulders, he looked like he was going clear off the table and jump her right there. I almost laughed out loud, but quickly disguised it as a cough.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Rose. Was she jealous of Rose being with Emmett? I was starting to get a little worried. I saw a slight blush rise to her checks as she shot back. "Rose, You seem to have gotten over you loss quite well." But then the most beautiful smile lit up her face and I realized she was joking with Rose. She was positively radiant when she smiled. I would have to make sure I did everything I could to make her smile more.

As Rose glanced towards the stairs, I decided to invite Bella to sit down at the table with the intent of securing a seat next to her at the table. As I motioned towards the table, I heard Rose call my name.

"Oh Edward, I think you're about to get a little competition for your vampire's attention. She just might bite you and leave you now that her _real_ mate has arrived." She said as she continued to look towards the stairs. "I'll be right back!" Rose shot over her shoulder as she hurried off in the direction of her gaze, leaving a slightly stunned Emmett.

I looked down at Bella trying to smile through my dread at the realization that she might want to spend the evening with her vampire 'mate' over me. Amazingly, she returned my smile and continued to walk to the table. She motioned for me to sit in the chair to the right of where she stood. She looked over at Emmett who still hadn't moved from the spot where Rose had abandoned him and called his name. "Emmett, why don't you sit over there?" She motioned to the empty seat next to the vacant one to my right. "I believe that is Rose's drink there, next to Edward, so you can sit on the other side of her.," she said sweetly. I pulled out the chair for her and motioned for her to sit. She slipped gracefully in the chair and then turned her face up to mine and smiled. I just held my breath as I slowly slid into my seat without breaking her gaze.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**JPOV**

'Finally!' I sighed to myself as I reached the head of the line at Eclipse. A neighbor of mine, Mike I think it was, recommended this place. I had only been in my new place a week when Mike came by to welcome me to the building. I wonder if he's gay. I mean he had a plate of homemade cookies and everything. What straight man does that? I decided to go check the nightclub out during the next week to make sure it was my kind of place, if you know what I mean. I preferred to dance with women. That was when I found out about the costume theme. I decided to participate, figuring is would be a great way to meet new people, since I didn't know many people in Seattle. I've been here a few times on business, but socially I didn't know a soul. I knew Rose went to college here, but I figured she would get out of this place in favor of somewhere warm with sandy beaches and muscled lifeguards or something. The last time I saw my cousin was when she graduated from college a few years ago. Since we hadn't seen any weddings or funerals in the family for the last couple of years, the opportunity to get together with her hadn't come up.

As I walked up the stairs to the designated area for the Costume Couplings Contest, I found myself hoping my date wasn't a total bimbo. I looked up and saw a large green man with a little woman that could only be described as a pixie. I briefly caught her eyes and a feeling of warmth spread out through my chest. 'What was that?' I mumbled to myself, shaking my head. I looked back to the green guy, but she was gone. I scanned the area at the top of the stairs trying to find her. As I approached the open area at the top of the stairs, my gaze was caught by the sparkling black eyes of the very beautiful pixie. All I could think was, HOME.

She was very short; I don't think she even topped 5 feet. She had short, black spiky hair that framed her beautiful face. She was waifishly thin and it suited her to a perfectly. As she approached, her movements were so gracefully it looked like she was dancing. But her eyes simply sparkled with pure excitement. All I could think of was that overly romantically line from the movie 'Jerry McGuire' where Tom Cruises utters those famous words… "You complete me." I enjoyed an internal laugh at my silliness. But it was so true. I felt complete when I looked in her eyes.

As she stopped in front on me, she cocked her head to the side and said, "You've kept me waiting a long time." Then she gave me a tiny smile that make we feel weak at the knees and she held out her hand to me. I was stunned, but I quickly recovered as my Southern training kicked.

"I'm Sorry, ma'am." I said returning her smile, as I ducked my head to acknowledge her and then I took her tiny hand in mine.

"I'm Alice.," she said sweetly, still holding my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alice, or would you rather be called Tinker Bell?" I said smiling as the big green guy and this little pixie's costumes suddenly made sense to me. I could stand here all day looking into her eyes and she didn't seem to mind.

"You can call me what ever you want." she said, a little dreamily. It was so adorable and cheesy at the same time I couldn't help but chuckle at her answer.

"Okay. Alice it is. I can't keep calling you Tinker Bell after tonight. What will the neighbors think?" I said with a wink. Oh how I hoped she would see me after tonight. Just then, I heard a familiar voice behind Alice squeal.

"Jasper! What are you doing here! I thought you were still living in Texas?" A tall woman in a cheerleading costume that was barely there said excitedly, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Rose?" I responded realizing who it was. What is she doing here? Suddenly Rose pulled in for a hug and my connection with Alice was broken. No wanting to lose that completeness I felt with her, I looked into her eyes again. That is when I realized that she was it for me. As Rose commented on my costume, she asked if I wanted to meet my mate. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. What is she talking about? I've already meet my mate, my soul mate and her name is Alice. Of course, I started to come back down to reality when I realized that Rose was talking about the costume contest. I smiled and nodded for her to lead the way. As we walked, I thought I heard Alice whisper ever so quietly - _Jazz_.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for repeating that scene so much, but I wanted to get everyone's POV's so we know their reactions to each other. The next chapter should move things along better now that we have the gang together. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are AWESOME! XD


	5. Chapter 5 Misplaced Affections

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just want to play with them for a while.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Misplaced Affections

**BPOV**

As Edward quietly slid into the chair beside me, he casually draped his arm on the back of my chair. I could feel the warmth radiating from him through my vampire cape, as he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Um, Before our 'mates' get back to the table, I, er – I wanted to ask you to save me a dance later?" He seemed a little hesitant or maybe nervous. He pulled back and looked down for a moment before looking up at me through his eyelashes, waiting for my answer. I caught my breath for a moment; he was so beautiful. How could someone like him be interested in someone like me? But all the signs were there. I couldn't deny it. He's been glued to my side since he got here. And the few times we've touched I could feel a current of electricity there I've never felt with anyone.

When Edward first walked up to Emmett and Alice and introduce himself, I was still on a confidence 'high' from my encounter with Garrett. Rose and Alice had been teasing me about Garrett and my apparently flirtiness from the moment we got inside. However, I didn't care. I was having fun! I was determined to squash my insecurities for one night and see where it would lead me. It's only one night. It's not like my life is going to change that drastically because I decided to 'throw caution to the wind,' so to speak, and act more confident than I felt?

So I was determined to get to know this tall, lean, bronze-haired, green eyed football player. He was sooo handsome in his red and white football jersey with a double 00 on the front and the name 'Cullen' emblazoned across the back. Even though he had on shoulder pads, I could still tell his shoulders were broad and covered in strong muscles. He didn't wear any of the normal football pads that go with the pants, which was fine by me. This just allowed better viewing of the muscles of his legs and tight butt.

When Edward turned to me to introduced himself, I decided to just go with it and do what my friends would do. I found myself asking about Emmett's soft spots and then I winked at him. Ugh! I hoped I didn't look like I had a twitch in my eye or something. For a moment I thought he didn't hear me because his face just froze. Of course Rose decided to try to embarrass me. I mean really, Rose and Alice want me to be confident, but then they are always trying to embarrass me and get me to blush. They are NOT helping.

I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when he asked if I had a soft spot for football players. But then I got lost in his emerald eyes. I still remembered the question; I just couldn't believe my ears. Was he asking if I liked him? Was he interested in me? His reaction outside in line was something else. So I asked him what he said, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. I felt my cheeks get warm and ducked my head. Then he was touching my face and caressing my jaw. It felt like fire and ice, and all I could do was nod. I about lost it when he leaned in and breathed in my ear that he preferred vampires. W-O-W!

And now here he is asking me to save him a dance. I smiled and decided play with him. I furrowed by brow a little as I slowly said, "Yes..." I let my view trail off so it sounded like I wasn't sure about it.

Edward's face was confused for a moment as he stammered, "Wel-well if that's okay. You don't have to if you don't wa-"

I cut him off with a coy smile and said, "I was hoping for more than just one dance."

Edward's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he whispered, "You can have all my dances." But then he paused to look up at Rose and Alice approaching with a man dressed in a vampire costume. "But your 'mate' there might not want to share you," he nodded in their direction.

I glanced up and saw a tall blond man in a vampire costume. He was dressed in black pants and a black button up shirt that several of the top buttons undone. Over the shirt was a somewhat ornate black vest that looked a little like tapestry with swirls of gold, red and purple. The look was completed with a long, high collared vampire cloak that swirled around the edges as he walked. 'So this is my mate' I thought – nice. And then I noticed it. He was holding something, or rather someone's hand. Alice?!!! While they approached, my smile got bigger and bigger.

"I don't think _that_ will be a problem." I whispered back to Edward. "I think Alice used her fairy dust on him." I quietly laughed as this vampire and Alice looked at each other for moment too long to be considered a casual glance. I could feel my chair start to shake a little as I heard Edward chuckle softly beside me.

"I think you're right.," he agreed. "I want to have a little fun with them. Are you game?" he said looking at me with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What do you have in mind?" I grinned back.

"Let's see if we can get that little pixie as green as her dress is." he said before leaning over to Emmett whispering for him to move over one more chair so he would be in between Alice and the Bella's 'mate.' Emmett didn't look too happy to be giving up his spot next to Rose until Edward told him what we were up too. Emmett, Bella, I want you two to act like you are really into this guy and Alice." Edward whispered

"Hey, I'm not going to act like I'm into some guy. Not gonna happen, Dude." Emmett said with a disgusted look on his face, folding his arms in front of him.

"You dope! Bella's going to do that. You act like you're into Alice." Edward shot back.

"What about Rose?" Emmett said.

"Edward, I think you should act bored with her. It will really get her mad." I whispered back. All three of us grinned at each other before straightening up in our seats. Edward dropped his hand off the back of my chair and scooted his chair a little bit away from me. Emmett moved over into his new seat.

"Hey Bella, look what Alice found for you?" Rose quipped, smiling a little smugly. "Everyone, I want you to meet my cousin, Jasper Whitlock." Rose laughed.

"Your cousin, really?" I said with one eyebrow raised. I stood up, ducked my head a little, and curled my index finger at him, motioning for him to come over to me. "I'm Bella Swan, your _date_ for the evening." I said emphasizing the word date. "Please have a seat next to me," I said in what I hoped was a seductive voice motioning to the seat to my left.

Alice and Rose just stood there with their mouths open in shock. Jasper looked at me, then at Rose and then back to me again before releasing Alice's hand and walking over to take a seat next to me. Then Emmett grabbed Alice's hand pulling her into the seat next to him. Alice shot me a dirty look and it was all I could do to keep my face calm. Edward, of course, proceeded to sigh and simply nod to the seat next to him for Rose to sit in, acting like he was bored. Rose walked a little stilted to her seat next to Edward who proceeded to look anywhere but at her.

Edward decided to introduce everyone else to Jasper in his most bore tone. "I'm Edward Cullen. That's Emmett McCarty." He said motioning to Emmett, who gave a friendly 'Yo' just before kissing Alice's hand. Alice proceeded to almost choke. "Emmett's _date_ is Alice, um, Alice I don't know your last name." Edward said, still bored.

"Oh, it's Alice Brandon." I purred, looking up at Jasper. Jasper's eyes widened briefly before he started to fidget.

"Well, obviously you already know Rose." Edward continued flipping his thumb over at her like she was hardly worth mentioning. This caused her to look at Edward with narrowed eyes.

For the next 20 minutes, I flirted with Jasper, Emmett fawned over Alice and Edward ignored Rose. I don't think Alice heard half of what Emmett was saying to her, she was too busy glowering at me as she watched me flirt with Jasper. I was constantly touching him, batting my eyelashes, and hanging on his every word as he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. In the meantime, Rose was trying to talk to Edward, only succeeding in eliciting one-word answers from him. Finally, she just huffed and folded her arms, while she glared at Emmett who was paying far too much attention to Alice.

I glanced over to Emmett, who looked up at me and gave me what he thought was a sly wink. Rose of course caught it and I heard her cough a little too loudly. I looked over to see her expression change from anger to recognition as she realized what we were up to. I winked at her and subtly tilted my head to Edward. Rose grinned wickedly before she turned to Edward and started in on him. She put one hand on high thigh and started playing with his hair with her other hand as she whispered in his ear. Edward's face turned beet red. I glanced at Emmett who losing control of his emotions as he watched Rose and Edward. Finally Alice broke…

"Grrrrrrr, Bella! You get your hands off him!" Alice said threateningly as she jumped up from her chair.

"Rose! What are you doing?!" Emmett yelled as he, like Alice, jumped out of his chair, knocking it over. Edward looked over at his friend with a slightly frightened look on his face. That's when Rose and I busted out laughing. This of course did nothing to calm Alice or Emmett. When I looked over to Edward and winked, a grin spread over his face as he realized I had double-crossed him and Emmett with the help of Rose. The three of us looked at an angry Alice and Emmett and a _very_ confused Jasper.

"I don't see what's so damned funny!" Alice huffed at Rose and me.

"You should have seen your face, thinking I was going for Jasper. So offense Jasper," I said apologetically.

"None taken," He said with a relieved sigh while wiping the imaginary sweat from his brow.

"Rose, what was all that with Edward?" Emmett demanded.

She laughed and said. "I couldn't figure out what was going on; how things could change so quickly. Then I caught your wink to Bella, and I realized what was going on. Bella looked at me and she knew I had figured it out, so she nodded for me to turn the tables on Edward." She said laughing.

"What! You betrayed me?" Edward said turning to me. He clutched his heart in feigned hurt. "How could you do this to me, love?" He said, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. As soon as he pouted his lips at me, I caught my breath. I groaned internally. I had never wanted to kiss someone so bad in my life. Wait, what did he call me – love?

I brought my hand up and touched his cheek as I leaned and whispered in his ear, "Forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you, Bella?" he said giving me a crooked smile that nearly stopped my heart.

"Bella, I'm going to get you for this." Alice laughed, completely over her anger.

"Consider it payback for all the makeovers I've had to endure." I shot back with a snicker.

Jasper still looked a little confused until Alice and Emmett traded places. We all looked around at each other, and started to laugh at how we had all paired off. Emmet had his arm around Rose, Alice was perched in Jasper's lap and Edward held my hand, rubbing soothing circles on my skin.

*****************************************

The entire nightclub was pulsing with the beat of the music. It was intoxicating. We could hear loud cheers and chanting from the bar below. Emmett, Rose, Edward and I got up to get a better view of the group at the bar doing body shots. As we stood at the rail looking at the party below, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and almost groaned when I saw it was Mike Newton. He never seemed to miss an opportunity to ask me to dance, and I never missed the opportunity to say no. He was a little on the clingy side and he could never take a hint.

"Hey Bella!" he leered ogling my chest. "You look scrumptious." He said trying to sound sexy, I'm sure, except that his voice cracked. As he stood in front of me, he started to move his hips around like he was dying to get on the dance floor. Of course his moves just made his look a little on the spastic side. Mike was dressed in swimming trunks and flip-flops. He had smeared zinc oxide on his nose and was holding a round flotation device. His pasty, hairless chest was pathetic. I'm sure he thought his physique was something to behold.

"Hey Mike." I grimaced as I exhaled loudly. I felt Edward stiffen beside me as he snaked his arm around my waist. I heard Emmett cough back a laugh.

"Let's dance. You know you can't refuse the Mikester." he sneered as he saw Edward's arm on my waist.

Before I could respond, Edward narrowed his eyes at the 'Mikester,' and snarled, "She busy."

Mike stiffened and glared at Edward and sneered, "I think she can decide for herself. She's a big girl. Unless you're afraid of a little competition?" Then Mike turned to me and said, "Bella, are you going to let this 'jock' make your decisions for you, when you could have the total package?" as he motioned to his body like a game show host. "Brains and brawn, babe." he said with a smile. I felt myself vomit a little in the back of my throat.

Suddenly, Edward's arm was gone. "Bella, love? Will you please hold this." I looked over to Edward only to let out a gasp as I came face to face with his naked chest while he held out his shirt for me to hold. "I need to get these shoulder pads off so I can pound this guy." I just stood ogling smooth plains of his pecs. I found myself wanting to run my fingers of his perfect six-pack abs. "Bella?" Edward chuckled. I looked up to see an amused smile on his face. "See something you like?" I nodded and blushed profusely as I took his shirt, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. Edward removed his shoulder pads to reveal his strong broad shoulders.

I was vaguely aware of someone else gasping. I reluctantly turned my head to see Mike, mouth open, staring at Edward's chest as well. I was thinking how strange Mike's reaction was to Edward, when Mike let out a little 'squeak' and then he quickly walked off, disappearing into the crowd. Edward took his shirt from me and quickly put it on. "That was weird." I heard Edward mumble.

Suddenly Emmett howled with laughter. "Bella, I think you have some competition for Mike's affections." I looked at Rose who started to laugh and a knowing look crossed her face. Edward's face was clearly confused. However, when I thought about Mike's reaction to Edward, I realized it was similar to mine.

"Oh!" I yelled at my epiphany. I a fit of giggles overcame me as Edward scowled at the three of us, still not understanding where this was going.

"Ahhh Eddiekins." Emmett sighed as his laughter began to subside. I noticed that Edward grimaced at Emmett's use of that sappy nickname. "I think the Mikester likes someone," Emmett said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, he likes Bella. Did you see the way he was looking at her? I sure did, and I didn't like it." Edward started to rant.

"No, Edward. He likes you!" Rose gasped still in a fit of laughter. "Did you see the way he looked at your chest? His reaction was the same as Bella's!" Rose declared.

"What!" an incredulous Edward exclaimed. This of course caused another fit of laughter from the rest of us. Edward started to pout a little that we were have so much fun at his expense.

"So Eddiekins," I said sweetly. "Why did you take off your shirt? Trying to get the Mikester to notice you?" I giggled.

Edward scowled at me, but his eyes we warm. "When he started referring to himself as the total package with brains and brawn, I couldn't resist showing him some real brawn," Edward said a little sheepishly, ducking his head a little. I started to laugh.

I motioned for him to bring his head down to mine. "Edward, you weren't jealous, were you?" I whispered in his ear.

"No!" he said a little quickly, but I could tell he was lying. "Of course, now I'm a little worried I have an unwanted admirer." He said with a slight frown.

"Let's go sit down before you attract anymore unwanted attention." I said as I notice several women eyeing Edward appreciatively.

Alice and Jasper were still at the table having a quiet conversation. They looked up at us with quizzical looks on their faces at our approach while we continued to laugh at Edward's 'situation.'

"What's so funny?' Alice asked as we all sat down. Edward slipped his shoulder pads under the table.

Emmett and Rose proceeded, through fits of laughter, to relate the story of how Edward was the object of Mike's admiration. Rose made sure to include the part about me ogling Edward's chest, much to my embarrassment. We were laughing so hard we were crying. As the giggles subsided, we all let out sighs of relief.

Alice suddenly jumped up. "Girls! It's time to dance!" She squealed. She looked at the guys and said, "It's a girl thing. Why don't you stay here and order some more drinks. We'll be right back." She said pulling Rose and me out of our seats. "Bella, lose the cape." she said, glancing at my costume.

I felt a little self-conscience revealing my costume completely, but I was getting a little hot with this thing on. I was having so much fun I decided 'what the hell'. My newfound confidence was making this evening one of the best I'd had in a long time. As I let the cape slip off my shoulders and placed in on my chair, I heard a sharp intake of air from Edward. He was looking me up and down with a silly grin on his face.

"See something you like?" I said looking at Edward with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he reached for me. But before he could wrap his arms around me, Alice pulled me out of his reach.

"Later, lover boy," Alice playfully growled at him. I smiled apologetically at Edward's stunned face as Alice pulled me towards the stairs to the dance floor below.

**

* * *

**

A/N:  I know, lots of fluff. However, that's what this story is. Hmmm. Maybe I'll add some drama in the next chapter.

**I know, I've said this before, but THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU for reviewing. I'm not begging, cuz I said I wouldn't. But sure makes my day when you do!**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile! Thanks! – SavageWoman  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Switching Moves

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just want to play with them for a while.**

**A/N: I wanted to give a shout out to Angel 1066 for your idea about the girls 'dancing.' I was undecided about doing something similar to that until I read your review. I added it just for you! ;) But I did tone it down just a bit because my daughter (she's eleven by the way) loves my story and keeps sneaking over to the "T" rated stories to read mine. Now, on with the story….**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 Switching Moves

**  
EPOV**

I was standing at the rail watching the girls dance below when I heard Emmett's voice next to me. "Come on, Edward. I really want to change. Please!" Emmett said in a whiney voice. I have always hated it when he begs. If I don't give in, he will just put in a headlock until I say 'uncle'. He's been begging on and off now since we were in line and he realized I was Rose's costume mate. I don't know what the big deal is. It's not like she's interested in me or what I'm wearing. She's obviously in to him, I don't see why a costume change is so important. Besides, I REALLY don't want to be Peter Pan. And I am NOT wearing tights. But now that the girls were busy dancing, Emmett's been applying the full court press trying to convince me to switch costumes.

"Emmett, I don't need to change to fit with Bella's costume. All I need to do is make it look like she bit me and I could be her 'victim.' Maybe I'll go find Bella right now and ask her to give me a love bite. That would look real enough for the costume." I said making a move as if I were about go down to Bella right then. I admit I was trying to get a rise out of Emmett. However, Emmett was not having any of it. He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Pleeeeeeease! I'm begging you!" Emmett said ferociously. He was more determined than I have ever seen him.

"You begging? No kidding." I said in my most sarcastic tone. Emmett was starting to really bug me. Suddenly he changed his tactics and turned to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper! You and Alice seem to get getting along really well." Emmett grinned waving him over to the rail. Jasper nodded and slowly walked over to us as he looked warily at Emmett. "How would you like to be Alice's Peter Pan? You could match and everything. I'll even let you have the costume, just in case it comes in handy later for some role playing!" Emmett laughed. I waited to see what Jasper's reaction would be. He seemed like a real nice guy; a little on the quite side.

Jasper chuckled. "Well Emmett, I think we've discovered the real reason why you want to trade costumes with Edward. Are you planning some role playing later tonight with Rose?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrows at Emmett.

"Dude! This is your cousin we're talking about." Emmett said trying to sound shocked and disgusted, but the silly grin on his face told us Jasper was dead on.

"I know, she is me cousin. And it begs to reason that I would know her better than you. Believe me when I say, _that_ is right up her alley." Jasper said with a knowing smile. This, of course only fueled Emmett further so that there was going to be no peace until I gave him what he wanted.

"Emmett, I refuse to be Peter Pan. I will give you my costume, but only if I can be the vampire." I said that hoping to direct Emmett's pleas back to Jasper.

"Jasper?" Emmett said turning to Jasper, wiggling his eyebrows. Jasper looked back down at Alice on the dance floor before he turned to Emmett.

"You're on, but only because I know it will make Alice very happy. But I'm not wearing the tights." Jasper said. I really wasn't expecting Jasper to cave so fast. He must really want to please Alice.

"Well, if we are going to do this, let's do it quick because I don't think I can wait too much longer to dance with Rose." Emmett said excitedly as pushed off the rail.

We headed down the stairs to the restrooms. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we decided to split up in case the girls saw us and got suspicious. As I was weaving my way through the crowd at the edge of dance floor, I caught another glimpse of Bella doing some sexy dance moves with Rose. The smile on her face told me she was enjoying herself as she laughed and talked to her friends. Man she really was beautiful. I was caught up in the way she let her body move with the rhythm of the music. She was incredibly sexy and that vampire costume added to the seductive appeal. Of course, I noticed some of the men around her watching her a little too intently for my comfort. I was suddenly overcome with a need to take care her. I couldn't explain why I had such a strong feeling about someone I just met. I was about to go over to her to protect her from the ogling she seemed to be unaware of, when I caught Emmett out of the corner of my eye, motioning me to get a move on. I rolled my eyes at him and kept moving towards the restrooms. The sooner I got changed the sooner I could get back to Bella.

"Jeez, Edward!" Emmett shouted over the loud music. "You're pathetic. You couldn't even make it over here without drooling over Bella.," he said.

"Look in the mirror Emmie. You're the one who's been begging ever since we got here to trade costumes." I shouted back as to be heard over the loud music throbbing around us. "At least I'm not the sappy one who _needs_ to wear a matching outfit with a girl." I laughed. Emmett just grinned as we walked into the men's room.

As we found three empty stalls, we started to strip. "Hey Emmett, do you need the shoulder pads?" I asked.

"Yeah right!" Emmett snorted. "Like I need to be any bigger. Besides. They're too small for my shoulders. They'd look silly and I don't think your jersey will be able to handle it. In fact, your jersey may never be satisfied with you once it's had me!"

"You're such a bonehead, Emmett!" I laughed.

"Edward, here's the vampire costume. Um, I guess you could return it to Bella who could get it to Rose and then to me later. I'm assuming you _are_ going to get her number?" Jasper asked.

"Definitely." I replied, as I took Jasper's costume. It's a good thing we were similar in build, or this costume wouldn't work as good on me as it did. I was a little worried for Jasper having to wear something of Emmett's, because of his size. However, when Emmett handed me the Peter Pan costume to give to Jasper, I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Emmett said from the stall next door. "Having a hard time dressing? Need help? I could go get Bella to help you with your costume." Emmett started teasing.

"Emmett, this costume looks like a child's costume." I said holding up the now little Pater Pan outfit. "What size did you get?" I asked incredulously.

"I think it's a medium or something. It was the only one left. I figured since it was stretchy, it would work." Emmett said matter of factly. I handed the costume over the stall to Jasper and continued to dress. "Hey Jasper, you sure you don't want the tights?" Emmett called out?

"Nah. This will work fine without them. I'm with Edward in that I do NOT do tights." Jasper laughed. "Hey, this outfit actually fits okay." Jasper said surprised.

"Now that you have the costume on, I guess I should tell you it was probably a good choice to turn down the tights." Emmett said.

"Why?" Jasper said in a suspicious tone.

"Because I went commando, man." Emmett boomed, laughing. The silence from Jasper's stall was a little scary.

"Emmett." I whispered loudly. "Do you still have on the tights?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" Emmett asked

"Because you are NOT going commando in my football pants!" I shouted. "Why in the world did you go commando?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter and failing quite miserably.

"Because with an outfit that tight, you could see my underwear lines." Emmett said, a little embarrassed.

"Ugh! Emmett, you're worse than a girl. Man, I think I might have to do an intervention. Really, panty lines? As if shaving your legs wasn't bad enough? What's next? Getting your nails done and shopping with the girls at the mall? No, wait. How about a lovely spa treatment." I said in between fits of laughter. I realized that Jasper was no longer silent in the stall next to me. He was laughing louder than I was.

As we came out of the stalls, Jasper slapped Emmett on the back. "Emmett. You are sick! Truly sick man! It's a good thing I like Alice so much, or you'd be dead right now." Jasper said as his laughing quieted down to a chuckle.

"Hey, what about our shoes?" Emmett laughed as he looked down at his elf shoes. "I don't think it goes with the jock image I'm going for." Emmett said, showing off his green slippers. We discovered that Jasper's shoes were the same size as mine, so that worked out pretty good. My shoes were a little big for Emmett, but not too bad. For a big guy, he had surprisingly small feet. Hmmm… Because Emmett's shoes were actually elf slippers, there was a little extra room in the toe area to accommodate Jaspers feet. Once we were all set, we quickly left the restroom to find the girls.

As soon as we saw them, we stopped at the edge of the dance floor in shock at the scene we were presented with. Rose was right up against Bella's back. Bella was in the same position as Rose in relation to Alice. Rose had both her hands on Bella's hips to guide Bella's moves to match her own as their hips moved together as one. Bella had her hands on Alice's hips doing the same thing while Alice held her little arms above herself letting them sway with the music. The girls continued to dance this way; it was amazingly sexy. I felt my heart quicken at the sight of Bella dancing with her girlfriends. After a while, Alice broke away while Rose and Bella continued 'dancing' together. I thoroughly enjoying myself as I watched Bella dance, moving her body to the beat of the music, as her hands tangled in her hair.

When Rose and Bella separated and started dancing on their own, I had to calm myself a little as she turned her back to me while she danced, giving me a wonderful of her backside. Her long mahogany hair fell in soft curls down her back. It swirl around her shoulders and face in response to her movements while dancing. I want run my fingers through her hair. Her body was beyond description and the way she moved was intoxicating. I need to be close to her. I quietly slipped up behind her and put my hands on her slender hips pulling her back against me, as I matched the movement of my body to hers.

*********************************

**BPOV**

As Rose, Alice and I danced, I couldn't but giggle. I was having so much fun. I was with my two best friends and I had met the most amazing man. And, although I wished I was dancing with him right now, I think Alice needed some girl time. She seems to thrive on that kind of thing.

We danced to a couple of songs, laughing and having a good time, trying new moves and perfecting old ones. We caught a glimpse of the guys heading off towards the restrooms. They didn't go in a pack like women do, but I could tell they were up to something. They were just a little too casual about it.

After another song, Rose noticed the boys coming out of the restrooms and a wicked smile crossed her face. I could tell she had a plan. Rose motioned me closer and told me what she wanted to do. I smiled in agreement, as I danced over to Alice to let her know. Just then, Beyonce's 'Suga Mama' started to fill the room. 'This is going to be so good,' I thought to myself as Alice and Rose just grinned back at me. They knew it too. We loved to turn this song up and dance to it at home.

It felt so natural as I came up behind Alice and put my hands on her hips as I started to move my hips. Alice matched her movements to mine as I guided her hips. Rose came up behind with and put her hands on my hips matching Alice and mine's movements. As we got into the dance, my hands left Alice's hips as I moved then up my body and into my hair and moved my head from side to side. I could see Edward, clearly wearing Jasper's vampire costume, watching me with smoldering eyes. He looked positively hungry. Emmett was watching Rose and Jasper was watching Alice with similar expressions. We broke apart and continued to dance. I had turned my back to Edward to give his a different view, when I felt him press his lean body against my back. He placed his strong hands on my hips as he matched my movements.

At first I just kept dancing, but then I decided to play a little. I looked back at him in fake alarm. As soon our eyes met, I gave him a small smile as I lowered my eye lashes. I reached up behind me and wrapped my hand in his bronze hair on the nape of his neck and pulled his ear down to my mouth.

"Nice costume." I said with a smirk.

"You like it? I was hoping to attract a vampire mate; are you game?" he breathed in my ear, as a wave of anticipation washed over me.

"I'd love to, but sadly I'm taken." I said with a pout. He looked like he wanted to kiss me. I almost groaned out loud when he didn't. The need to have his hips claim mine was almost stifling. "I've promised all my dances to a rather attractive football player. You haven't seen him have you?" I said indifferently, toying with him as I pretended to look for my lost football player.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but I think he was dinner." I purred in mine ear as decided to play along.

"Mmmmm. I bet he tasted good." I said breathlessly acting like I was savoring a good memory. "Too bad you didn't share. I was saving him for later." I said lightly laughing as we started to do body rolls.

"What exactly were you saving for later?" he purred seductively in my ear. The way his body moved against mine created too much of a distraction for to respond. As the music faded into another, much slower song, I leaned myself back into him and let my head fall back against his chest. I felt he hands softly trail up and down my arms causing me to shiver with excitement. We started to sway to the music as he lowered his head to ear and said softly with a small groan, "You smell so good." He slowly turned me around me around as he encircled arms around my waist. I slid my arms up his chest, wrapping them around his neck.

I let out a sigh of contentment, and Edward laughed lightly. "Are you tired of me already?" he teased.

"Never, I could just stay here all night." I said looking at him from under my eyelashes.

"I think we can manage that. I did promise you all my dances." He said, ducking his head down to the side of my face. He started to place a trail of light kisses along my jaw, and I let out a gasp at the touch of lips on my skin. Everywhere his lips touched my skin felt as though if it was on fire. I could feel my heart race and my breathing quickened. When his fiery trail of light kisses reached my ear, he stopped and whispered, "God Bella, you are incredible." His voice was a little rough. "It feels so right with you in my arms." He sighed. The warmest from his breath on my skin spread out through my entire body. My body just seemed to fit into the contours of his perfectly. As he pulled me closer and buried his head in my hair, he inhaled deeply. I arched my back towards him as I laced my fingers through his soft thick hair. I had been aching to do that all night. To be honest I've been aching to a lot more than just run my finger through his gorgeous hair.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry I didn't get this on out sooner. Occasionally I actually have to do something besides write. My family has been very good to let me ignore them, and my husband has been graciously proof reading this and letting me know if my 'guys' act like 'guys' - horny guys! (That last part about the horny guys is courtesy of my husband.) ;D**

**OK, It's now time for my personal academy awards speech… I'd just like to thank all those who have made this possible… No really! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm a little Verclempt! (sniffle) – SavageWoman  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Higher

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just want to play with them for a while.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Higher

**EPOV**

I wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt, but I was afraid if I did, I would lose all control and take her right here on the dance floor. She really was much to appealing for her own good, and I felt like a heel for thinking that way. Therefore, I decided to kiss her cheek instead. However, when my lips encountered the smooth soft skin of her cheek, I could not stop at one. So I trailed a line of kisses along her jaw as I tried to talk myself into stopping. I knew if I didn't stop I would make an ass of myself with a public display of affection that would most likely embarrass us both. But everything about her felt right; her hair, her body, her eyes, the way she blushed, her laugh and the playful way she flirted with me, and I couldn't forget the way she moved when she danced. As I inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair, I became aware of the song we were dancing to. It was one of my favorites, _Come Get Higher_, by Matt Nathason. I was lost while I held Bella in my arms and let the words of the fill my head.

I marveled at how perfectly her body fit into mine. It felt so good to have her safe in my arms. As I looked at Bella, I felt _whole_. I could see my entire future in her brown eyes as seemed to look deep in my soul. I knew at that moment I wanted her so much more that just one night. We continued to dance the rest the song just looking into each other's eyes.

All too soon, the song came to and end. Bella sighed before she rested her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head lightly while I looked around. I noticed Emmett still holding Rose and he nodded his head towards the stairs indicating that they were heading back up to the table. I didn't see Alice or Jasper anywhere. I looked back down at Bella when I felt her head lift off my chest.

"Emmett and Rose are heading back up to the table. Shall we join them?" I really didn't like the next song that was not blasting around us. She shrugged and nodded in agreement. As we pulled apart, my body tingled with coldness at the loss of the heat created when we danced. No sound passed our lips, we laced our fingers together, and followed Emmett and Rose back to the table. Mere words could not improve a comfortable silence we shared.

At the table we found Alice on Jasper's lap, encircle in his arms as the stared lovingly into each other's eyes. The didn't seem to notice the four us as we sat down at the table, not breaking their gaze once. The moment looked very intimate.

Of course, it was lost when Emmett coughed loudly, "Who's winning the staring contest?" This elicited an elbow to his stomach from Rose. "OW! Rose, honey. What was that for?" She just rolled her eyes while Jasper and Alice softy laughed.

We all fell into little private conversations for a while. I was content just to listen to the sound of her voice. "So what's your most embarrassing moment?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"You mean besides being responsible for bringing the Mikester out of the closet?" I said with a pained look on my face. She laughed freely in response and it reminded me again of church bells.

"How about something from your childhood." she suggested

"Hmmm. That's a toughie." I teased. "Well, hands-down is has to be my first piano recital." I grimaced.

"You play the piano?" She said surprised.

"You sound surprised. I do have other talents besides those relating to the Mikester, you know." I said trying to sound annoyed.

"Ok, ok!" she laughed. She drew her hand out in front of her to indicating for me to continue.

"Well, I was about 9 years old. I had been practicing for months. So there I was all dressed up, waiting for my turn to play – video cameras and flashes going off as proud parents tried to capture the 'special' moments in their child's life. Anyway, my turn came and as I walked onto the stage, I became so nervous I passed out; hitting my head on the piano bench and cutting my head open. This effectively ended the piano recital at that moment. I had to get seven stitches in my head." I said my voice full of chagrin.

"Wow, my childhood clumsiness pales in comparison. I don't think I can top that.," she laughed at my admission.

I grimaced before I added, "That's not the worst of it. My father captured the moment on video tape, so that every time I go home for the holidays or any family event, he pull out that stupid tape and show everybody."

"Well then, I just have one question." Bella asked with a serious look on her face.

"Proceed." I said just as serious.

"Will this fear of performing keep you from playing for me sometime?" she said with a shy smile. "Because I'd really like to hear you play." I couldn't help but grin at her.

"I would love to play for you." I no longer have performance issues. She stifled a laugh at the expression I used.

**BPOV**

"Hey guys, have you see my shoulder pads?" Edward asked a little frustrated at not finding them where he had left them. Everyone looked down at the floor around the table, but found nothing.

"Why, do you have a big game tomorrow?" Jasper laughed.

"I bet the Mikester took them so he could have something to remember you by." Emmett said as he clasp his hands together as he put them up by his head, while he tilted his head into Edward and batted his eyelashes. Without any expression on his face, Edward just shoved his hand into Emmett's face and pushed him away with such force, Emmett fell out of his chair. Emmett landed on his butt with a thud. The stunned expression on his face was priceless and we all broke out in laughter.

"I had a feeling about him when I met him a few weeks ago." Jasper added.

"You know the Mikester?" Emmett said raising one eyebrow, as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah, he lives in my building. He came by to 'welcome' me to the building. Even gave me homemade cookies. When he recommended the Eclipse as a great place to meet people, was afraid it was a gay bar." Jasper offered.

"Well, I guess now we know how to reach him if Edward changes in mind about him and wants to 'hook-up'." Emmett said before he dodged Edward's attempt to smack him upside the head.

Edward scowled at Emmett before he grumbled, "Keep it up and I'll make you walk home."

"Idle threats boy! I think I can persuade the lovely Rose to take me home." Emmett said as he turned to Rose and planted a wet kiss on her lips.

"Sure honey. Which home did you have in mind." She said sweetly after Emmett pulled away. "The boys' home for juvenile delinquents?" she purred.

Emmett pouted a little, obviously not getting the response from Rose he was hoping for. But I could tell she was just as taken with him and he was with her. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and his expression brighten immediately.

Suddenly Emmet jumped up and announced, "Well children, I think Rose and I are going to turn in early!" But before he could do anything else, Mike walked up to Emmett. He had his head down, staring at Emmett's chest as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other unable to make eye contact.

"Ummm, I uhh, I'm um, Mike." He stammered. "Would you like to dance?" Mike suddenly said a little too loud. All conversation around us with in earshot stopped and it felt as if everyone was holding their breath.

Emmett just stood there with a startled 'deer in the headlights' look on his face. Before he could recover Rose stood up, turned to Emmett and said a little too brightly, "Why don't you go ahead, Emmie. You've been talking about Mike all night. Have a little fun."

"You know you want to." Alice chimed in with equal brightness. Mike's face started to brighten as Emmett's face twisted in disgust at what Rose had just volunteered him to do. Emmett looked over to Edward, who was about to burst with laughter, and mouthed 'HELP ME'! Edward immediately put on a mock serious face and marched up to Emmett.

"You've been looking at Mike? What about _us_ Emmie? I though I meant something to you. But I see I was wrong." Edward said trying not to laugh. Then he weakly slapped Emmett across the cheek.

Emmett jumped back when Edward slapped him. He turned to Mike and said, "Dude, get away from me!" then he turned to Edward and added, "You too. And by the way – NOT funny."

Mike stood there with a confuse look on his face as he realized that the person in the football costume was NOT Edward. He turned to Edward, who proceeded to shoot him a death glare. Mike opened his mouth to speak when Edward held up his hand. "I'm taken." He said, looking into my eyes. Mike just walked off grumbling about stupid vampires and football players, as everyone in the area burst out in laughter. As soon as the laughter died down, Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Well, as I was about to say, Rose and I are heading out." Emmett announced a little excitedly. Rose just rolled her eyes at him, but the a silly smile broke out on her face.

"Hey, how are we supposed to get home?" Alice chimed in pointing to herself and me. But Jasper quickly whispered something in her ear and she smiled. "Okay, how is Bella supposed to get home?" She laughed.

I just rolled my eyes at her silliness. I was a little embarrassed to ask Edward for a ride home. What if he didn't want to? What if his interest was just for the night and tomorrow he's move onto the next girl. I didn't think he was like that, but my insecurities were suddenly making themselves known after being squashed down for so long. My eyes darted nervously over to Edward who leaned in and sweetly whispered in my ear, "Would you like me to give you a ride home?"

"You don't mind?" I whispered back, worried that he did want to oblige.

"Of course not, love. I would be my pleasure.," he cooed. I thrilled every time he called me love, but when he said 'pleasure', I felt my stomach quiver. I smiled shyly in response.

"We've got it covered." Edward announced with a smile.

"Alright then. Later!" Emmett shot over his shoulder as he pulled Rose away.

"Call me tomorrow!" I said to Rose.

"Yeah! We want details!" Alice yelled. Rose turned and gave us an obscene hand jester as she walked off, letting Alice know she had NOT succeeded in embarrassing her.

"Oh, that reminds me… Can I get your number?" Edward said a little nervously. What was he so nervous about? He couldn't possibly think I would refuse could he?

I smiled and said, "Give me your cell phone." As he handed me his phone, I gave him mine and we programmed our numbers into them. As I gave him back his phone, he said 'smile' before snapping a picture of me.

"Hey! No fair!" I pouted. Edward looked at my lips hungrily as he reached up and brushed his thumb across my lower lip. My lips parted slightly as I let out a small gasp at his touch.

"Ahem." Edward and I jumped slightly at the sound of Alice, who was suddenly standing next to us. "Jasper and I are leaving too. Call me later?" she said as she started to move away.

"Sure, sure. But not too early." I said with a knowing smile. Turning to Jasper, I said, "It was nice to meet you, Jasper."

"Yeah, good to meet you." Edward said genuinely. "I'll get the costume back to you. And thanks for loaning it too me." He added.

"Hey, thanks for letting me crash you little group. It was good to meet you both." Jasper returned with a smile before he left with Alice.

"I guess that leaves you and me." I said, not really wanting to leave. I was afraid he would disappear; that he would turn out to be an apparition.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I was about to say 'no' but a yawn started to come on and I couldn't quite stifle it. He quietly laughed as he rubbed my back. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." '_Stupid traitor yawn'_, I grumbled in my head.

"Oh. What about your shoulder pads?" I suddenly asked.

"Maybe someone found them and turned them in." Edward offered. "We can check at the bar as we head out.," he added as we got up to go. He grabbed our vampire capes from the backs of our chairs and we headed down towards the bar.

As we walked up to the bar, hand in hand, Garrett greeted me, "Hey Bella." He grinned when he saw our hands. "What can I do you for?" he said. Edward stiffened slightly at Garrett's greeting to me. Garrett had his arm around a beautiful tall blonde. I looked over to her and then back to Garrett, raising one eyebrow at him. "Oh! Yeah! Bella, this is my fiancée, Kate. Kate this is Bella." Edward immediately relaxed and started to smile.

I extended my hand towards Kate and said with sincerity, "Nice to meet you."

She took my hand and said warmly, "You too."

"This is Edward. Edward, meet Garrett and Kate." I said, suddenly remembering I had manners.

"So what can I get you?" Garrett offered again.

"I seem to have lost a pair of football shoulder pads. Have you had any turned in?" Edward said quickly. Garrett looked at Edward's costume with a funny look on his face. Edward looked down at his costume confused, until it dawned on him what had Garrett confused. "I came in as a football player, but Bella here turned me into a vampire with her 'bite'." He laughed. Garrett was about to say something, but Edward just raised his hand and said with a big smile. "Long story."

"Yeah, we have them. I think Mike turned them in. They're in the back break room. Down that hall, second door on the left." Garrett offered. Edward coughed as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Thanks Garrett." I said with a smiled as we walked towards the break room. We walked down the hall in silence. My anticipation skyrocketed as I quickly realized I was going to be alone with Edward. As soon as we entered the room, the door shut automatically behind us.

Suddenly I found myself in his arms. He leaned his head down and my breathing hitched. There was no mistaking what he was about to do and my heart was screaming yes! Yes! YES! I started to close my eyes as his lips were about to take mine when he stopped. My eyes flew open at the sound of my name as it rolled off his tongue. His mouth hovered an agonizing inch above mine, as I felt his breath on my slightly parted lips. I could taste the sweetness of his breath as it blew past my lips and washed over my tongue. I looked into his green eyes ablaze with desire and held my breath. "Bella?" he cooed.

I could not form a coherent thought with him so close to doing the one thing I've wanted to do most all night. I started to get light-headed as the realization slowly dawned on me that I wasn't breathing. I exhaled shaky a "Yes?" as I released the spent air in my lungs.

"May I kiss you?" he said, his eyes darkening as he took in a ragged breath. My head and heart were chanting 'HELL YES!' in unison as I my breathing quickened.

"Oh yeah." I gasped. He slowly brought his head down to close the small gap between our lips. But he still didn't kiss me. Instead he every so lightly brushed his soft lips across mine heightening the thrill of anticipation. He lifted one of his hands and trailed seductive ribbons of fire along my arms and shoulders with his fingertips as he lightly caressed my bare skin. His other hand pulled my soft body tightly against his hard muscled body. My lips throbbed and my mouth ached as my need for his kiss increased, as I moaned. "Edward, please…" I begged.

His mouth crashed roughly on to mine. I gasped at the pleasure of his soft warm lips working their magic with mine as my hands found their way to his soft messy hair. His tongue traced along my lower lip asking for entrance and I gladly granted him access to my mouth. The kiss deepened with the swirling dance of our tongues as they wrestled for dominance. My fingers tangled in his hair, as I tightened my hold. I heard him groan and my back automatically arched as I tried to get even closer to him. His hands were moving up and down my back and over the exposed skin of my shoulders sending shivers down my spine at the touch of his skin on mine. As we broke off to gasp for air, he started to trail kisses down my neck. He placed one hand firmly in my lower back pulling me even closer to him. He tangled the his fingers of his other hand in my long tresses before grabbing a hand-full of hair at the back of my head and gently tugging my head back to grant him better access to my throat. I let out a gasp at the pleasure this simple move gave me and I offered no resistance. With my back fully arched into him, I wrapped one of my legs around one of his to keep my balance. This simple movement caused my costume to shift, exposing a small line of the skin at my lower back. As his fingers grazed this newly exposed skin, we both moaned. He trailed his kissed up to my ear and said in a desire-laden voice, "Bella… You taste even better than I imagined." His lips quickly returned to mine and he filled me with another passion-filled kiss. I lost all track of time as Edward continued to kiss me, drinking my desire for him from my mouth. Suddenly the door to the break room swung open.

"Hey, Bella did you find…" Garrett started to say, but he stopped abruptly. "Oh." he said quietly before he chuckled. "As you were." We broke off our kiss to turn to look at Garrett, sill holding our bodies in the same position he found us in. My lips were swollen from the passion of Edward's kisses and I'm sure my face was flushed.

"Damn, Bella! I didn't think you had it in you." Garrett laughed as my already pink cheeks started to brighten at Garrett's comments. "I'll just give you too some privacy." He said with a sparkle in his eye just before he closed the door.

"Ugh!" I sighed while I let my head fall on Edward's chest as we straightened up loosening our grip on each other but remaining in an embrace. I took a deep breath as I tried to get my heart to calm down. A very difficult thing, I might add with Edward's arm around me. "Garrett is never going to let me live this down." I said with a light-hearted laugh.

I felt Edward's chest rumble with a quiet chuckle. "Come on, love. I think if we stay in here any longer, we might have to lock the door and stay forever."

"Sounds good to me; I think we could live here quite nicely." I said with a nervous giggle at the implications of what he said.

"True, but I we could do much better than the break room of a nightclub." He said softly in my ear resulting in another round of blushes on my part. As I loosed my hold on him, he pulled away from me, still keeping his arm around my waist. He untangled his fingers from my hair and I picked up his shoulder pads off the table in the break room. Before Edward pulled open the door, he looked down at me without a word. The passion still radiating from his eyes confirmed that we both knew where that kiss would have taken us if we hadn't been interrupted. He ran his hand though his hair before smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips. As we left the confines of the room, he took the shoulder pads from me and threw them over his shoulder.

I had to admit, the passion that seemed to consume us as we kissed frightened me a little. I was by no means an innocent, having been in physical relationships before. But I wasn't as free with my affections as Rose. I could count on one hand the number of boyfriends I'd been with. Moreover, I had never started that part of the relationship until I was sure on my feelings for the other person and had taken the time to get to know them. I preferred to do things at a normal pace. Yet with Edward, it was so easy to get caught up in the moment and forget that I had just met him a few hours ago. Everything just fit with him; I felt like I could tell him anything, like I could be myself. Nevertheless, I was not ready to sleep with him yet, as much as my body wanted to. I sighed a little in disappointment at this realization.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, a concerned look crossing his face as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, it's all good." I smiled lightly at him, hoping he would accept my answer. He looked at me for a moment, but didn't push it.

**EPOV**

I could tell something was bothering Bella as we left the break room. I was on a 'high' after that incredible kiss we shared a few minutes earlier. We both knew where that kiss would have led us. And I would be lying if said I didn't want it; I knew I wanted her. But I wanted to take the time to get to know her first. I didn't want to rush into a physical relationship right away. Those kinds of relationships always seemed to burn themselves out too quickly and I didn't want that with Bella. I wanted something that would last infinitely longer. But as she tried to tell me 'it's all good,' I know something was worrying her.

As we neared the bar at the entrance of the hallway, we caught Garrett's all-knowing smile. "You kids finished in there?" He said with feigned innocence.

"All done!" I said in a fake chipper mood, like nothing had happened, but I laughed as Bella just stuck her tongue out at Garrett like a three year old.

As we started for the door, Bella started to get nervous. That's when it hit me. Is she worried that I'm going to want to go home with her? Maybe she didn't want tonight to go beyond tonight. What if she didn't want me to know where she lived. I wonder if the number she gave me was fake. 'Calm down!' I mentally chided myself. She obviously likes me and there was not denying the passion in our kiss. I could certainly tell that she enjoyed my company, almost as much as I enjoyed hers. Maybe she was like me and didn't want to rush it, especially now that we are getting ready to leave all that it implies.

We walked out into the cool night air and Bella shivered. I took her vampire cape and wrapped it around her body. We arrived at my Volvo quickly and I opened the door for her. She kept her head down as she got in. I shut the door and quickly came around and got in my side of the car. I as soon as I started the car, I turned on the heater to take the chill out of the air. I turned to her and said, "So… Where to?" Her eyes widened in alarm for a minute before she stammered.

"I.. er, home?" she said as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Bella. What's wrong?" I asked, now nervous myself. She just looked down for a long moment before she looked up to me with apprehension in her eyes.

"Edward." she started. 'Oh no. Here it comes. The 'I had a good time but I don't want it to go beyond tonight, speech.' I thought in my head as I braced myself for what she was about to say. "I've had an amazing time, getting to know you, but… I, oh how do I put this?" she started to mumble.

"Just say it." I said with a resigned sigh. I was surprised by the hurt the look in her eyes.

She looked down and said, "I really like you, probably more than you like me. And that kiss we shared was beyond words, but if it gave you the impression that I would go home with you tonight, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Well, I did mean to kiss you, but…" She paused biting her lip. "I'm just not ready to do _that…,_ yet." she said finally looking up at me with apologetic eyes.

I was still processing that she wasn't blowing me off. However, as her words sunk, my face erupted into a big smile. She looked a little confused at my reaction, so I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips and said. "I feel _exactly_ the same way. I want to get to know you better before we take to the next level."

I wasn't prepared for her reaction. She suddenly grabbed my face and kissed my fiercely. Before long, we were back to where we were in the break room; hands in each other's hair, breathing heavy, moaning with the pleasure of each other's kiss. Finally, we broke apart.

"Well, that was intense. I think if we do that again, we might do something neither of us is ready for." I said still breathing fast.

Bella started to giggle. "You hair is everywhere." she started to run her fingers through it to smooth it down, but I stopped her.

"Let's not start that again." I teased. I took her hand in mine and kissed in lightly before starting towards her place. I had a big stupid grin plastered on my face as we made light conversation as we drove. Once we arrived, I got out and opened the door for her.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't we.," she laughed.

"My mother taught me well." I said. I walked to the door and took her in my arms. "I'll call you tomorrow, well later today, I guess." I said looking at my watch.

"I'd like that, but make it much later. I'm sleeping in late!" she said with a yawn. "Ooo, I'm so sorry for that."

"It's okay, love." I said. "Now, I'm going to kiss you. Try to be good." I smirked at her.

She pouted for a minute but then decided to play nice as she put her hands behind her back and turned her face sweetly up to mine. I kissed her lightly, but soon found myself wanting more. I decided it was time to go, as my feet started to leave, but my lips keep bringing me back to Bella. She laughed and pushed me away a little.

"Time to go before I ask you to drag me back to your cave." she said with a giggle as she unlocked and opened the door to the apartment.

I stepped away from her, sighing in mock resignation. "Okay." I mumbled with my head hung low as I turned to go. Then I looked back at her and smiled. "Goodnight, Bella." I said quietly.

"Goodnight Edward." she said whispered just before she stepped inside and closed the door.

_fin_

* * *

A/N: Okay! There you have it! Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, so I gave you an extra long chapter for the ending. :) Yes it is finished because, like I've said to some you before… you know who you are. There's only so much you can do in one night. ;) If you want me to continue with their story, I'm not opposed to the idea of a sequel. But I might need some help with ideas to make it different from all the other BxE stories out there. Otherwise, I'm happy to let it stand on it's own. Let me know what you think.

**BTW you guys ROCK! I appreciate the reviews. You gave me such wonderful encouragement that I couldn't wait to check the stats to see what you all had to say! And even if you didn't review I still want to say 'thanks' to everyone who took the time to read my story, add me to their favorites and alerts. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Now, it's time for the results from my poll. I asked you to pick what you thought my inspiration was for this story.**

**50% – dream, 25% - sitcom, 12% - commercial, 12% - talk goat (LOL), 0% - short story**

**And the winner is… (drum roll)… COMMERCIAL. It was a Captain Morgan commercial to be exact. The Halloween costume commercial where the a guy sneaks in the bar and scope out three girls in costumes. He sneaks off to a waiting van that holds two of friends and tells them what each of them will be. The guys dress in the van as we get a view from the outside of the van rocking violently back and forth. As the three guys walk in the bar, three girls think is just amazing that these three guys match their three costumes… Got a little Captain in you?**

**I was surprised 'dream' won. I only offered 'dream' as an option because that was Stephenie Meyer's inspiration for 'Twilight'. Anyway, thanks to those who voted.**

**SavageWoman  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just want to play with them for a while.  
**

**A/N: Okay, here's the compromise - an Epilogue instead of a sequel. btw it's all from Bella's POV. - Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

**BPOV**

"A Toast to the newlyweds!" someone on the other side of the room shouted. "To warm summer nights!" Another one shouted.

I looked at Edward in his black tuxedo before walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist while he embraced me in a warm hug. "It looks like that table over there is using this wedding to have their own little celebration," I giggled as we watched the group at the far end of the reception hall toast different occasions just to drink more.

"As long as we get to have our own 'celebration' later, I don't much care." Edward whispered into my ear as he nuzzled my neck, causing shivers of excitement to course down my spine. I still marveled at how lucky I was to have Edward in my life. He is absolutely the most wonderful person I have ever met. I still cannot believe it has only been seven months since we met at that Halloween costume party at the Eclipse.

"Getaroom" Emmett said quickly trying to disguise it as a cough. "Ouch!" he suddenly yelped as Rose smacked him upside the back of the head. I felt Edward's chest rumble with laughter at Emmett and Rose's antics as he lifted his head from my neck.

"I fully intend to." Edward replied, his green eyes smoldered as he lifted my left hand and kissed the diamond ring he had placed there just a short time ago. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He said as his eyes burned with the depths of his love for me.

"Yes, but I never tire of hearing it. Oh and did I mention… I love you." I said returning his love as I lifted my other hand to cup his cheek. He leaned his head into my hand and let out a content sigh.

"Okay you two, we get it. You're in looooovvve." Emmett laughed. This time, he ducked his head before Rose's hand could make contact with his head. As Rose's hand sped by, I noticed a flash of gold.

"Rose?" I questioned looking pointedly at her left hand and the simple wedding band she was sporting. I looked up at her with one eyebrow raised as a grin started to spread across my face. Rose looked at me and followed my gaze to her hand. She quickly hid her hand behind her back. Emmett quickly mimicked her movements as Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all suddenly looked at Rose and Emmett. Rose and Emmett looked down sheepishly, then at each other. They smiled at one another and shrugged before they turned and looked at the rest of us.

"We got hitched!" Emmett finally said as a blissful grin spread across his face. He turned his eyes back to Rose and looked at her lovingly while he pulled her into an embrace.

"What?" we all shouted almost in unison.

"Rosalie Hale!" Alice growled. "How could you do this to me? You didn't even let me plan your wedding." She said with a sad look on her face. Alice was our little planner and loved to throw a party. She begged like a mad woman until Edward and I consented to let her plan our wedding.

"She speaks." Edward laughed quietly in my ear upon hearing Alice's comments. Edward and I have made fun of Alice and Jasper on numerous occasions for all their 'wordless communication.' When we are around them, they just seem to spend most of their time staring at each other's eyes having conversations without speaking. Edward has taking to calling them the 'mental twins' because sometimes they are so into their little world that they will just get up in the middle of something and leave without saying anything to the rest of us; no explanations, to good-byes. Then, later they would insist that they had told us they were leaving and had said their good-byes. We thought for sure they would be the first ones to get married, but it looks like they will be the last.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you got Bella's wedding. That's something." Rose said apologetically. "Besides it was a spur of the moment thing." She said glancing at Emmett.

"Yeah, but Rose, you didn't even tell me and I'm family!" Jasper interjected.

"I know, but you are the first 'family' I've told." Rose said trying to sound bright.

"Can I at least do your reception?" Alice said with pleading eyes. "Please, please, please?" Rose and Emmett laughed and nodded. "Yeah!" Alice squealed clapping her hands excitedly.

"So… Give us the details. When did you get married?" I asked a little confused.

"Remember when we went down to Vegas last week for that body building competition?" Emmett asked. "I won by the way." he grinned. We all groaned and rolled our eyes. He'd only been telling us every second of every day that he'd won.

"Yeah, well… after Emmett's competition, he turned to me and said, 'Rose baby? I want you now and forever. Marry me.'" Rose said the last part in an imitation of Emmett's voice. Emmett hugged her and smirked.

"She couldn't get to the 'Chapel of Love' fast enough." Emmett chuckled as Rose lightly blushed.

"You dawg!" Edward laughed and hit fists with Emmett.

"So why didn't you tell us when you got back?" I asked.

"We didn't want to upstage today's events. We were planning on telling everyone tomorrow."

"Well, then… Congratulations!" I started to say as Edward joined me at the end. I hugged Rose while Edward slapped Emmett on the back.

"Oh, yeah!" Alice added. "I'm really happy for you!" she squealed.

"Welcome to the family!" Jasper said, shaking Emmett's hand.

I guess I wasn't too surprised by Emmett and Rose's announcement. Not when you consider that the night Rose met Emmett, they went home together and didn't 'surface' for 4 days. They moved in together 2 days later. To say I was a little shocked at how fast their relationship went was the understatement of the year. However, they are immensely happy together, and I can't imagine Rose with anyone else. Emmett and I have become quite close. He's become the big brother I never had.

When Emmett found out Rose owned a chop shop, he was speechless. But when he realized she actually did a lot of the mechanical work herself, he told her he would worship her forever. He even made a little scene of getting on his hands and knees, bowing up and down in front of her with in arms stretched overhead.

Rose, of course tried to play it cool when she found out Emmett managed a local chain of gyms, but her careful façade broke when Emmett promised to be her 'private' personal trainer. And just recently, the owner of the gyms offered Emmett a partnership in his company. I think it had something to do with Emmett wanting to open his own place. Emmett really knew his stuff and I think the owner realized if Emmett opened his own place, Emmett would give him some serious competition.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper who suddenly looked up at everyone after having one of their 'wordless' moments. "Well… since everyone is making announcements, we've got one too." Jasper said slyly.

"We're moving in together!" Alice squealed for the umpteenth time tonight in a way that only dogs could hear.

"Wow! That's great!" I said as I gave Alice a hug. Rose hugged Alice too as she expressed how happy she was.

"Dude!" Emmett said slapping Jasper so hard on the back it caused Jasper to lurch forward. Edward caught Jasper in a handshake as he steadied Jasper from Emmett's 'forceful' well wishing.

As Alice, Rose and I watched our guys banter back and forth, Rose turned to me and said, "Let me get a look at that ring, Bella. I just can't get enough of it."

"It truly is lovely and it really suits you, Bella. Didn't you say it was Edward's grandmother's ring?" Alice asked.

"Yes. A family heirloom; it belonged to his mother's mom, Elizabeth Mason." I said as I held my left hand out in front of me, admiring how the diamonds sparkled in the light.

"Hey, maybe Edward can help Emmett pick out something for me." Rose said with a smile. "Went we eloped, we just bought the rings provided at the wedding chapel. But Emmett wants to buy me a big ring and he wants it to be a surprise. So Bella, you be sure to tell Edward to advise Emmett, when it comes to a choice between a bigger rock or a better rock, _always_ choose bigger." Rose whispered with a smirk.

"I'll be sure to let him know." I winked at Rose.

"Alice, I'm surprised you and Jasper are just getting around to moving in together?" Rose said turning to Alice.

"Well, I'm not." I interrupted. "Edward and I had a bet on when Jasper and Alice would move in together." I laughed.

"You bet on us?" Alice said, a little shocked.

"Yes, and I'm proud to say… I won!" I said puffing out my chest. "I told Edward that even though you and Jasper were joined at the hip and the mind, you wouldn't rush anything." I giggled and Rose joined me. "Edward thought you two would move in together after one month." I finished.

"You know me well, Bella." Alice smiled. "But the main reason we haven't moved in together is we haven't been able to find a place close to where we work that has big enough closets for all my clothes. I mean, I don't much care where we live as long as the closets are big." Alice said this like it was completely normal. I just chuckled and Rose gave Alice's shoulders a squeeze.

"Alice, you're priceless!" Rose laughed. Alice and Jasper are an interesting couple to say the least. Alice is so high energy all the time and Jasper is the epitome of laid back. But when they are together the affect they have on each other is amazing. Jasper just calms Alice, while Alice inspires an otherwise shy Jasper to be more outgoing.

Alice just opened her own dance studio that specializes in children's ballet, jazz and tap dance. The kids love her, since she's not much taller than her students are. She is such a little pixie! Jasper is a historian and specialized in historical document restoration. His secret passion is Civil War history and I've discovered that he's an even bigger bookworm than I am, and that's saying something.

"Dance with me, Love?" Edward said, suddenly in front of me with his hand held out for me to take. I looked up into his face and smiled as I took his hand.

"See you later ladies. I'm going to dance with _my_ man." I shot over my shoulder to Rose and Alice as Edward led me out to the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself, love?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his arms and started to lead me around the dance floor.

"With you? Always." I said sweetly enjoying being in his arms as we twirled around the dance floor.

"You look incredible and that dress is simply stunning on you." He whispered in my ear. "I bet that dress will look even better on the floor tonight." He chuckled in my ear.

"Mr. Cullen, what are you insinuating?" I laughed in mock shock as I playfully hit his arm.

"Nothing we haven't already done, love." He purred in my ear causing my stomach to quiver. Suddenly he pulled away to look into my eyes. "Bella, sometimes I still can't believe you are mine. I feel like the love you've given me is most glorious gift in the world. I can't wait to start our lives together." Edward said in a voice rough with emotion as his eyes burned with his love for me. My eyes teared up at his declaration. When Edward asked me to marry him, it was the happiest day of my life. We went sailing on his boat and enjoyed a candlelight dinner. As we were enjoying the sun setting over the ocean, he got down on one knee, declared his love for me and asked for my hand in marriage. His words were really quite old-fashioned, even if he wasn't. I cried and told him yes, as he hugged me and twirled me around covering my face in sweet kisses.

To say that we are happy doesn't do it justice. I was continually in awe that someone as wonderful as Edward is mine. After we met at that Halloween party, we have been inseparable. I was so proud of Edward when he made partner last month at the law firm he works at. When he asked me to marry him, the women his law offices were quite disappointed to say the least. His secretary, Jessica still sends me death glares whenever I visit Edward at his office, which is at least once a week. Part of me really likes annoying her.

Jessica was never really a threat, but when I met Tanya, one of the paralegals at his firm, I was nervous. She was tall, leggy, and gorgeous with long strawberry blonde hair. However, Edward has assured me that he prefers brunettes. Tanya has made it clear whenever she gets the chance to let Edward know of her desire to 'hook-up' with him. Nevertheless, he has made it clear to her he's not interested. He confessed to me that he has a hard time being around her because she's so cold and calculating. She reminds me of an incubus or a man-eating predator. Edward tries to act stern with me when I refer to her as the 'predator'. I think secretly he loves my jealous side, even if it is unfounded, as he likes to remind me. Lately Tanya has backed off her advances toward Edward. I think that after he threatened to file a complaint with the Human Resources department citing sexual harassment and creating a hostile work environment because of her constant innuendos, she finally took the hint.

Edward was surprised to find out I was a professor a private university in the area teaching English and creative writing. He's been to some of my lectures, but tends to get jealous of some of the students who like to flirt. I assure him that there's nothing to worry about and that those students are harmless. They are probably hoping that flirting with me will give them a better grade, but he disagrees with me on that point. He tends to get a little jealous and protective. I've told him he can't visit my classes unless he can rein in his jealous monster. Secretly, I love that he gets jealous and wants to protect me. Edward has also been my biggest cheerleader in encouraging me to publish some of my own work. I'm currently writing a book.

As soon as the song we were dancing to ended, the wedding planner motioned to Edward to join her. He laced his fingers through mine as we walked off the dance floor.

"Mr. Cullen, I believe it is time to attend to some official wedding duties at this reception." She said as she eyed Edward appreciatively. Edward gently squeezed my hand as he felt me stiffen a little. "Are you ready?" She asked sweetly.

"Certainly, Miss Johnson." Edward responded politely as we walked toward the microphone at the head table. I stood off to the side as Edward cleared his throat into the microphone. Miss Johnson handed Edward and me our glasses of Champaign.

"Hello, everyone!" Edward started as he greeted everyone in the room. "I would be remiss in my duties as best man if I didn't get up and say something to the happy couple today." The room quieted down upon hearing Edward start his speech.

"When Tyler first started working at the law firm with me, I knew he was a wonderful guy who deserved to have someone special in his life. Little did I know I would meet that someone special for Tyler 7 months ago at the same party that I met my fiancé. However, when my Bella suggested that I introduce Tyler to Mike, realized they were perfect for each other. So, here we stand as witnesses to their love for each other. I hope you two are as happy as Bella and I are and that your love withstands the tests of time. To the happy couple; to Tyler and Mike." Edward finished by raising his glass in a toast as the rest of the room raised their glasses to the newlyweds.

After the toast, Tyler gave Edward a quick embrace followed by Mike, before Edward turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

"Only two more months and it's our turn." I whispered in Edwards's ear. He tightened his arms around me as he kissed me behind my ear.

"It can't come soon enough for me." Edward said in my ear before pulling away to look in my eyes. "Do you think Alice would mind too much if we followed Rose and Emmett's example and eloped instead?" He said with a mischievous look on his face.

But before I could respond, we heard the evil pixie herself shout from across the room. "I heard that you two! Don't! You! Dare!" We laughed as we saw a fierce Alice glaring at us.

"Quick love, let's go before she kills us!" Edward said grabbing my hand as we made a mad dashed for the door, laughing.

"Love me forever?" I said, looking up at Edward as he held the door open for me.

"Always and forever." He said as he pulled me through the door and into his arms kissing me soundly.

_the end_

_a/n: I feel kind of silly putting 'the end' here. I don't know why... but oh well._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, NOW it is officially over :) with lots of fluff! I decided to compromise and give you all an Epilogue. I enjoyed writing this story and wanted to give it the happy ending it deserved before I moved onto other stories.

**Of course, the only thing I enjoyed more was all the wonderful reviews I received. So here's a shout-out to all those who reviewed. Your comments and praise really made my day. I have a few readers I want to give a special shout-out too… Loulabelle – Thank-you for mentioning this story in your story. So be sure to check out her story 'Freedom and Fun'.**

**I also want to thank the following people for writing multiple reviews of my story and giving me lots of constant praise. It certainly didn't go unnoticed! Thanks to…. Loulabelle, sha56, Sohpia24, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, Angel1066, goldeneyedfanpire, twilightobession, TriGemini, justanotherditzyredhead, Mrs. Alice Jonas, BriaBeth, FancyJumper, Angel1066, xPAMMyxProductionsx, PortableSwamp (btw, I love that name!), orbibluver, voldemortperfumes, abachochee, bleedinglove93, Cullen17, Twilight2010, and last but certainly not least punkiemisti. If I missed a name, I apologize. It certainly wasn't intentional! Of course I would certainly be remiss if I didn't thank my wonderful husband for reading my story and giving suggestions. THANKS DEAR! :p**

**Now, I've got some other stories I want to develop. I hope that I will have something up by this weekend. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing! - SavageWoman  
**


End file.
